Dark Visions
by LuminousBree
Summary: AU: Ana has the ability to foresee future events and at night she has restless dreams of a gorgeous man with copper hair and smoldering gray eyes. Who is he & what is his connection to her? Is it a dream or a vision? Ana will take it upon herself to find the stranger that haunts her unconscious mind.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_When are you going to leave your wife?" The blonde said._

"_You know I can't do that. At least not now, I have my job to think about and my girls." My dad rubbed the woman's face with the back of his fingers. She pouted her lips and gave him sad eyes._

_He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her lips._

"_I can't wait for that day to come." She said once he pulled back._

"_Neither can I my sweet." My dad began to unbutton the woman's shirt and began to kiss her. He kissed her hungrily and dragged his lips a long her neck, down her chest, and then releasing a breast from her bra._

My breath came back to be in a rush and I gasped. I was panting heavily. What the heck just happened? I felt like I was having some sort of heart attack. It was like a stabbing pain in my chest, I gasped, and the next thing I knew I was seeing my dad. I felt like I was actually there with them. It was pretty disturbing. My dad. Oh my god, he was cheating on my mom. I know it hadn't happened yet, what I saw, but I had this sense that it would be happening very soon. I had no idea what to do with that information. Should I say anything? My mom deserved to be cheated on. She cheated me out of her love and care. Maybe I shouldn't tell her.

That would be wrong. I have to tell her.

"I don't understand." My mother said in a disbelieving tone. She always spoke to me like that ever since I could remember. I've grown to accept it. I have to. What more could a fifteen year old do? I wish I could make them understand, to make them believe me. I would never lie to them about something like this. "What do you mean you saw your father with another woman?" Her eyes were bugging out and her chest was compressing and expanding at a fast rate. I have never seen her so nervous, she was definitely worried and so was I. How am I supposed to tell my mother that I saw dad kissing another woman in her car? Not to mention that it happens in front of our own house in a few minutes.

"I don't know mom, but I saw him." I didn't know how to explain it any further. She wouldn't believe me, my sister was looking at me like I was an alien and my dad? Well he is cheating on his wife at the moment. "I swear I'm not lying. I know what I saw."

"You know that sounds absolutely insane?" Elise spoke. I could care less what that brat thought about me or the way it sounded. She was always the suck up and what's sad about is that she's two years older than me. She's supposed to be mature and all that. Well she isn't. She is whiny, spoiled, and ungrateful, yet I'm the one who gets treated poorly by this sorry excuse of a family. "How do you expect us to believe you?"

"I expect you to believe me because I am your sister." I turn my head back to the woman who birthed me. "And because you are my mother." I gritted through my teeth. They were making me angry, so extremely angry. My mom still had wide eyes and she was starting to shake her head.

"This is absurd, Ana." She stood up and began to pace around the kitchen.

"Mother, why would I lie to you about something like this?" I threw my hands up in frustration and then forcefully leaned myself back against the chair. "This is freaking ridiculous!" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms against my chest.

"Ana, you really need to watch what you say, this could ruin our family." _What family? _My sister trying to tell me about our family's wellbeing is a load crap.

"You know what? If you don't believe me than at least believe what you see." I get up to look out the window. Just as I suspected, dad has just arrived. "There he is now mother and that is not his car. If I were you I'd go out there now. Oh, and sneak so you actually catch him in the act." I walk away from the window and head up stairs. I am so tired of them not taking my word for anything. I am tired of them period. All they do is ignore me and treat as if I'm a pest. To be honest I could care less if this family breaks up. It might be the best thing that was to ever happen to me.

When I reach my room I go straight to the window. I open it and watch the scene that is about to take place in front of me. My dad is a cheat but I have a better relationship with him than I do my mom. Sometimes my sister can be decent, but other times she can be a real freaking pain. I took a deep breath as I saw my mom walk over to the car and swing the passenger side door open.

And there my dad was, lip locking with some blonde chick, just like in my vision, or whatever the hell that was. I knew I wasn't going crazy, and now that I saw the real thing, I knew my visions were just as real.

"You fucking bastard!" I heard my mother yell. She pulled him by his ear and dragged him out the car. Once he was out, the woman drove in a flash. God, I wish I had some popcorn for this. "How could you do this?!" She was in hysterics. He was on his knees, trying to plead with her. What a freaking joke, this whole damn family. They think they're so high and mighty. "What is everyone going to think? You have ruined this family." Please, it was already ruined. Well at least in my mind it was, I was never part of this family, I was basically ignored and put to the side. They knew I was different and tonight just proved their theories right. My mom is only worried about the public's thoughts. Can you imagine: Mayor of Sacramento Caught Cheating as a headline all over the place? That would definitely give people something to talk about. As of now, I could care less about what other people think. I want my mother to be made a fool of and if my dad has to go down with her than that's just too bad.

I can't wait to be done with them.

**Next chapter will be years later! Please review tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_6 years later._

"Can I buy you a drink?"

I saw this guy coming from a mile away, literally. It's been over half a decade since I had my first vision, the one of my dad cheating on my mom and since then I have had them constantly. Sometimes I have visions two or three times a day. Over the years I have learned to control them, to sense when they come, I can even focus and make them come when I want them to. The visions I have always have something to do with me; I don't have revelations that are of other people. I am connected to every vision in some kind of way. It comes in handy but it could also be frustrating.

"No thanks." I said to the guy. He was muscular, and an all American average looking guy. His blonde hair swept over his eyes and his dark blue eyes would attract any women. He was definitely cute, but I wasn't interested. No, I was interested in someone else, someone who I haven't even met. "I'm waiting for someone and he should be here soon." Okay so I wasn't waiting for a guy but I was waiting for someone, my friend Kate. I just wanted the guy to back off and he did. He got up and left, thank god. Kate hit it off with some guy and left me on my own. I have been hit on at least eight times and she wasn't here to save me from these damn vultures. I sat at the bar on a stool with my legs crossed and my arms on the surface, patiently waiting for her. The bar was packed and I was getting hot from everyone's damn body heat. It was quite disgusting. I hopped off the stool and went in search for Kate. She was wearing a super tight black dress, red pumps, and her long curly strawberry blonde hair was pinned to the side. Hopefully she will be easy to find. I pushed my way through the crowd and looked in every corner of the fucking place. She was nowhere to be found, I went into the restroom and peaked under every stall to see if I spotted her high ass red heels. Nothing, all I saw were girls on their knees and making gagging noises that echoed in the small restroom. I walk to the sink and lean over, trying to think where she could have possibly gone off to. I am seriously debating on leaving her if she doesn't…

My breath left me in a rush.

"_Please just stop." Kate pleaded._

"_No can do, you see I want you and you aren't giving it up." There was a man cornering Kate up against a fence in the alley._

"_Just let me go! I am not going to give you anything!" She screamed. I could sense her heart rate increasing. I could sense her fear and his lust._

_He slapped her across the face and forced his body on her._

I gasped and my body jerked against the wall. I put my hand over my chest and tried to catch my breath, going over my vision again.

That guy was the dude she hit it off with. They were in the alley just right outside the bar, and it was going to happen soon, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I dashed out of the bathroom and made my way back through the crowd. The gyrating bodies made it difficult to do get out quicker. I stopped in the middle and looked around the bar, there has to be another way. My eyes searched until I they found a side door with the word EXIT in bright red, over it. I pushed my way through the less of a crowd area and reached the door. I slammed it open and found myself right in the alley I saw in my vision. I looked to my right where the fence should be and I didn't see them. I looked to my left and only saw the opening; I know my vision hasn't happened yet, I just know. Running to the entrance of the alley, I rounded the corner and bumped right into them.

"Ana, you alright?" Kate asked. I took a step back and looked at her. She seemed alright, no sign of distress or being hurt. She looked perfectly fine, which means this son of a bitch hasn't tried anything yet. I faced her and then turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm great." The guy had an amused look plastered on his face and it made me sick. I was gawking at a man who was about to rape my best friend. It hadn't happened but my blood was boiling and my adrenaline was taking effect. "I'm ready to go." I didn't take my eyes off of him. I gave him a look that could kill and he just had a stupid smirk on his face. If only I had the ability to read minds, I would really like to know what this guy is thinking.

"Uh, sure, we could go." She replied. The guys face turned into a frown and I saw something dark in his eyes. He was an average looking guy, handsome face, brown hair, green eyes, he was cute, but I saw the real him, something more.

"No stay with me." He said. I did not like that tone it was a scary tone, but my friend could be so naïve sometimes.

"She isn't staying anywhere with you." I spat him. Kate's face changed instantly, she knew something was wrong.

"Let's go Ana." She took my arm in hers and we started to walk away. But he wasn't going to let that happen, the minute we took a step he reached out and tightly gripped Kate's arm. She gasped in astonishment.

"Where are you going?" He said through clenched teeth. I forcefully yanked her arm out of his grip and reeled my hand back, hitting him in the jaw. He stumbled back and touched his face, massaging it out.

"Keep your hands off her." I looked at Kate and her features were that of shock and we quickly turned and broke out into a run. I have to say, Kate can run better than she can walk in heels and we didn't stop running until we were at least two blocks away from our apartment. It's better to be safe than sorry and when you live in Brooklyn, that rule definitely applies.

"Let me guess…" She leaned over and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, "you had a vision. What was it this time?" She looked up at me with raised eyebrows.

I placed a hand on my hip, while she panted for breath. I wasn't tired; I could keep running if I wanted to. "He was going to have his way with you." Kate, besides my parents and sister, is the only one who knows about my visions. I remember the first time I told her. She thought I had gone insane, but I proved it to her.

"_You really don't believe me, do you?" I asked._

"_Uh no Ana, I do not believe you, I think you have gone completely mad." She threw her hands in the air and screeched._

"_I'll prove it to you."_

_She narrowed her eyes at me. "Alright then, go ahead." She started to pace. Before this conversation I had a vision of her falling flit on her face. It was about to happen in the next minute._

"_You're going to fall on your face in the next minute." I said. I got up and walked to my room, she followed me._

"_What do you mean?" She asked with wide eyes. I shrugged my shoulders and jumped onto my bed. She began to pace again trying to make sense of it all and the next thing I know I hear a loud thud. I climb over the bed and there Kate is. Face down, ass up. Ha, that's funny._

"_I told you."_

"_Whatever." She groaned._

I was pulled out of my flashback when Kate snapped her fingers in my face.

"Earth to Ana." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You totally spaced." She sounded annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. Taking her arm in mine, we walked the rest of the way to our apartment.

"_No! Stop. Please!" I tried to get away from him, but he was too strong. The man was a little taller than six feet. His hair was jet black and the face of a child molester._

"_If you don't stop struggling than I will snap that pretty little neck of yours and the boss won't be too happy about it." He growled. His teeth were tarnished and he had stubble all over his chin and jaw. _

"_What the hell do you want with me?" I screamed. He was pulling me out of the club and dragging me towards a parked car that had the windows tented. You couldn't see inside at all. I didn't want to go with this man and I was terrified for my life._

"_That for me to know and for you to eventually find out." I fought the best I could to get out of his tight grip. I could feel the circulation of my blood begin to cease as I tried to pull away. He opened the car door and hauled me in it, but I place my hands on top of the car and pushed against his force. I was not getting in that car and I was going to die trying to keep it that way._

"_Get the fuck in the damn car you little bitch!" He was yelling in my ear and I could feel the tears run down my face._

"_I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shrieked through my tears. I took a chance and elbowed him in the ribs and he doubled over slightly, but not enough to get the opportunity to escape. He pulled my hair and I cried out a scream._

_And then his hand was gone._

_I turned quickly and saw a man on top of the guy who tried to get me into the car. He was striking him in the face with his fist continuously until the man's body was limp and there was no movement. His body was turned away from me so I couldn't see my savors face. He slowly stood up over the man's body and the turned to look at me._

_My breath caught in my throat. This man was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was copper and unruly, his skin was fare, flawless, and his eyes were a deep gray color, so gray they looked like storm clouds. He was lean with muscles that made woman weep. He was a God._

_He gradually made his way over in my direction and stopped right in front of me. His hand moved to my face and he traced my jaw with the back of his fingers. "Are you okay?" My lips parted as I took in his sent and my heart raced from his touch, the electricity racing through my veins._

_I slowly shook my head._

I shot up from my bed and looked around in panic; I was disoriented so I rubbed my eyes. My breathing became rapid and I was drenched in sweat. My legs were tangled in the sheets of my bed, which were semi-soaked from my body.

I threw myself back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. This was about the millionth time I had this dream, ever since I moved here three years ago. I don't know if it's a vision or not because it only happens when I sleep. I'm not sure what it could mean. I don't know anyone who would want to take me against my will. The only thing I could think of is people who know about my special ability. The only people who know about it are Kate and my family, but they live on the opposite side of the U.S and it's like that for a reason. After my mom discovered my father cheating, everything changed. My dad's position as mayor was tainted, he stepped down because the gossip and cruel words were too much for him to handle. My family became the talk of the city. Knowing that I had a gift only made it worse. They took isolation to a whole new level; my mother wouldn't even look at look at me. My dad and she got divorced and he left town. There went the only relationship I had within my family. I was bullied in school and my sister at the time was a senior and she didn't even care to stick up for me. I eventually dreaded going home and I dreaded going to school, so I took AP classes, and dual credit classes. I finished school online and graduated a year and a half early. During that time I also got a job at a nearby book store and saved up some money. I graduated when I was seventeen years old and I went online to apply for a college that was on the other side of the country. I always wanted to live in New York so this is where I came and I never looked back.

I graduated college just last year with a bachelor in Criminology. I passed all of my AP courses and exceeded in my dual credit. That was at least two years of college and I came here to finish the rest. I took a year off so I could enjoy life before I eventually would have to start searching for a career. And that's the story of my life.

I let out a deep sigh as I reminisced over my incredibly difficult past. I turned over to my side and decided to think of something else, like the guy I am always dreaming about. I have had this dream more times than I care to count. I'm practically in love with the guy from the same damn dream and it's fucking annoying. Those intense eyes assault my dreams and his beautiful copper tousled hair make me think of him to no end.

I want to know who he is, if he is even real that is. I don't know if I am having a vision or if it really is a dream. The possible conclusion I could make is a dream, because I have never had the same vision more than twice.

But I will find out…Eventually.

**So…What do you guys think? This definitely an alternate universe seeing as Ana has visions! I'm not too sure where I'm taking this story, but I have some pretty good ideas!:)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I busied myself during the day with cleaning up my apartment with Kate, before she left to visit her dad, and focusing on my artistic abilities. I loved to paint. It was a way for me to get lost in myself, to forget about life and the whole concept of reality. When I had a brush or pastels in my hand, I forgot about everything else, thinking of absolutely nothing but the paper, my utensils, and the pictures I had in my head. And like every painter, there was always a favorite spot to paint. My room had a terrace attached to it, overlooking the beautiful city of Brooklyn. It wasn't the most quiet, but it still gave me peace and serenity. I would sit there on a stool with my easel and paint the city, or I'd paint whatever I was feeling. I never had any specific type of style and enjoyed painting both landscapes and portraits. Either one gave me the same feeling which was pure joy.

So there I was sitting on my terrace and getting ready to paint. I had a brush in my hand and every color of paint you could possibly imagine surrounding me. But I was stuck, I couldn't think of anything I wanted to paint except…

Except for that gray eyed stranger. I have painted his face more times then I care to count and it's still never enough. After every dream I have, or vision, which ever it maybe, I always catch a new feature that I didn't paint in my previous piece. So whenever I have the time, I repaint the picture and the new features I see, and it's been happening for the past year now. I've dreamed of him for three years, but I didn't start getting the sense to paint him until only a year ago. Now as I sit here, my hand is itching to sketch the new detail I saw in last night's dream. For some reason I would always sketch out his picture, to get an idea of how I wanted it to look; it was easier to see all the detail and I wanted every single detail, buti never did that with my other paintings. It seemed extremely odd to me. I put the point of the pencil on the paper and let my hand guide it to create the image in my mind. My hands worked fast as I drew it out the shape of his face, the form of his beautifully sculpted lips, his perfect nose, his sexy tousled hair and his eyes. Except this time, I will add to them. I witnessed something new in my dream, something I didn't notice before…

The emotion.

His eyes looked like glass. There, I saw concern and danger. This man had saved me but when he looked into my eyes, I saw a hazardous look in his, which was weird because when he touched me, all I felt was security. I continued to sketch until I was satisfied with the outcome of my completion. I studied it and referred back to my memory. I was please so I moved on to the painting.

Time flew by quickly once I started to paint and the ringing of my cell phone alarm pulled me out of my trance. It was nine o'clock, time to start getting ready for work. I closed all of my paint bottles so they wouldn't dry out and left everything else where it was. I quickly hopped into the shower to clean myself up. The water was hot and felt insanely good against my skin. I stayed in a little longer then I should have and had to rush to get ready. It helped that I had a uniform, so finding something to wear wasn't a problem.

I hurriedly threw on black bikini panties and a matching pushup bra, followed by short as fuck black shorts and a black and white striped crop top shirt. I put on suspenders that went with it and knee high black socks, along with my white converse. You may be asking what it is I do, wearing something so skimpy. The answers easy, I work as a bartender and waitress at a sports bar. It was a very interesting job and the people I worked with were a lot of fun. I must admit that it is difficult dealing with really touchy drunk costumers, but it was a lot of fun. I made a decent amount of money you would expect a bartender to make, but the real money came from the tips. The best tips are Friday and Saturday nights, the bar is packed and some get so drunk they leave you tips that are out of this world. I finished getting ready by throwing my hair in a side pony tail, it was really long and thick with wavy curls, ending a little above the mid of my back. I added a black and white striped ribbon and put on some smoky eye styled make up. I finished in good timing and hurried my ass out of the apartment. Descending down the stairs, I put on a light sweater that I grabbed on the way out. It was a little chilly as I walked the street of Brooklyn. The bar was close by, only three blocks over.

"Hey, Ana. Your just in time for your shift."

"Okay Nadia, let me just put my jacket in the back." She gave me a salute as she carried drinks to her table.

I hurried to the back and put my jacket in my personal locker. I quickly walked back out and went behind the bar to start making drinks. "Hey, what can I get for ya?" I asked a guy with black hair and crystal eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't help but stare.

"Uh, yeah, can I get a tall miller light?"

"Sure thing sweetheart. Would you like it from a can or hose?"

"Hose, please." I smiled sweetly and turned to the back of the bar. I grabbed a tall glass and filled it with beer from the hose. Grabbing a napkin from the counter, I placed it in front of him and set his beer on top.

"There you go, let me know if you need anything else."

I moved on to my next costumers which were three already drunk girls. "Hi, ladies, what can I get you?"

"Yes…_giggle_…can I get…_giggle_…a Bloody…_giggle hiccup_…Mary?" A blonde asked.

I let out a chuckle on my own. "And for you two?"

"We'll take three shots of straight up vodka, each."

I smiled and returned to the back of the bar grabbing six shot glasses and a regular sized glass. Lining up the shot glasses in front of them, I grabbed the vodka bottle and began to pour the liquor. "Are you ladies celebrating tonight?"

"Yeah, this one here just got a promotion at work. She's a cheap drunk though." The brunette said about her blonde friend, who was laughing to herself. I took a glance at the other friend and she was a redhead. Huh, a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead. An interesting combo.

"Well congratulations to you." I said with a cheerful smile. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Ana, I need you on the floor please. Ethan should be coming in the next twenty minutes, he'll handle the bar."

"Alright, Nadia." Before I removed myself from behind the bar I made sure everything was good for the people I served. "How's that beer treating you?" I asked the gorgeous guy with the black hair.

"It tastes pretty damn, good. Better than usual, I guess because it was served by you." He gave me wink and a wicked grin.

I laughed. "Well, someone's a flirt. I'm glad you like it." I exited the bar and started to make my way to the tables in the back.

There were a bunch of men who were tatted all over. "What can I get for you boys?" One guy had the fohawk going on and a pierced lip. The look worked for him and he definitely knew how good he looked.

He stared at my face and let his eyes travel up and down my body. It didn't make me feel uncomfortable, it was expected in this environment and I'm used to it. He place his hand just above my ass and smiled. His friends were gaging in conversations with one another and joking around. I laughed with them and smoothly removed myself from his touch. I've become a pro at letting all the flirts down, without pissing them off or making them feel bad. "We'll take two large pitchers of Budweiser and an order of eighty wings, babe."

"Okay, I will get that all set up for you." I went to the kitchen that was located in the back, next to the bar and placed there order of wings on the counter for the cooks. Exiting the area, I walked to the bar and filled two pitchers of Budweiser and grabbed five glasses for the guys. I made my way back to the table and set down there drinks. "There you boys go, your wings will be out shortly." I smiled cheekily and continued to take people orders and get there drinks.

It was definitely a long shift at work. It was four in the morning and I was walking back to my apartment. Pulling out the money from my bra, I began to count my tips. By the time the three women left, they were well past drunk and I called them a taxi. They gave me a very generous tip of fifty bucks and the group of boys gave me thirty. The rest of the tables I tended to gave me between ten and fifteen. All in all it was a good night and my pay check should be coming in on Monday.

I was two blocks away from my apartment when I heard noises. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. There was no one there but I felt like I was being watched. I continued on my way home at a faster pace, not wanting to jinx myself. I quickly found myself jogging the rest of the way home. I had no idea what was going on but I strongly felt like I was being followed. There was a feeling in my gut, but I couldn't tell if it was positive or negative.

The sound of screeching tires and bright lights stilled my movement. My heart was racing as the car blocked off part of the side walk. A big guy practically flew out of his car and ran towards me. I didn't think for a second as I started to run, but I wasn't fast enough and there wasn't enough room for me to continue the pace I was going at with the car blocking my path. He grabbed the back of my sweater and pulled my body back.

"No! Stop. Please!" I tried to get away from him, but he was too strong. The man was a little taller than six feet. His hair was jet black and the face of a child molester.

"If you don't stop struggling than I will snap that pretty little neck of yours and the boss won't be too happy about it." He growled. His teeth were tarnished and he had stubble all over his chin and jaw.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I screamed. He was pulling and dragging me towards the car that had the windows tented. You couldn't see inside at all. I didn't want to go with this man and I was terrified for my life.

"That for me to know and for you to eventually find out." I fought the best I could to get out of his tight grip. I could feel the circulation of my blood begin to cease as I tried to pull away. He opened the car door and hauled me in it, but I place my hands on top of the car and pushed against his force. I was not getting in that car and I was going to die trying to keep it that way.

"Get the fuck in the damn car you little bitch!" He was yelling in my ear and I could feel the tears run down my face.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I shrieked through my tears. I took a chance and elbowed him in the ribs and he doubled over slightly, but not enough to get the opportunity to escape. He pulled my hair and I cried out a scream.

And then his hand was gone.

I turned quickly and saw a man on top of the guy who tried to get me into the car. He was striking him in the face with his fist continuously until the man's body was limp and there was no movement. His body was turned away from me so I couldn't see my savors face. He slowly stood up over the man's body and the turned to look at me.

My breath caught in my throat. This man was absolutely gorgeous. His hair was copper and unruly, his skin was fare, flawless, and his eyes were a deep gray color, so gray they looked like storm clouds. He was lean with muscles that made woman weep. He was a God.

He gradually made his way over in my direction and stopped right in front of me. His hand moved to my face and he traced my jaw with the back of his fingers. "Are you okay?" My lips parted as I took in his sent and my heart raced from his touch, the electricity racing through my veins.

I slowly shook my head.

Oh my god, this wasn't a dream, it was a vision.

This man is even more beautiful than in my dream.

"Who are you?" I whispered. His face was so close, his lips closer. If I were to move, our lips would touch. I stayed perfectly still. But he didn't. He closed the space and kissed me gently.

"Christian." He whispered against my lips once he pulled away.

**On my Pinterest I have a drawing of Ana's work outfit! Check it out. My name on there is Breanna Avery and is in the board that says Fanfic!:) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been working on my other story A Painless Face and it's hard to do so many stories at once! Thank you for your patience and reviews. I appreciate them all! Enjoy this next chapter!**

"I… I don't understand?" I said, looking at him in disbelief. I touched my lips and stared at him. Remembering from earlier today, I looked into his eyes. The emotion was there. The glass like look that showed danger and concern. He was looking at me, staring at me with those eyes and his hands still held my shoulders. "Why did you…"

"Kiss you?" His voice was a whisper, but I could hear the admiration hinted with some regret. He pulled me away from the car and the body that lied motionless on the floor, heading for an alley that cut across to my block. "I'm sorry." He said.

I pulled my arm away from his grasp. "Who are you?" I demanded not taking another step. _He was a stranger! _I told myself. A stranger. Was it wrong that I was in love with him? I knew it was weird. I didn't know him, but after having those reoccurring dreams I haven't been able to get his image out of my mind. He was so beautiful, calm and collected. But this was no longer a dream. This was reality and I wasn't going to let the fact that I had a huge infatuation with him cloud my judgment. "What do you want?"

"I told you, my name is Christian."

"Christian what?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Christian Grey."

"Well, what the hell do you want?"

"We don't have time for this. Either you follow me or I leave you here, which I know you wouldn't want considering he'll," He nodded his head towards the big guy, taking a nap on the ground, "be waking up real soon." I'll admit, it was a scary thought being near that guy, but I still didn't know who he was or why he was following me. "Ana, I really need you—"

"H-How do you know my name?" My eyes widened and I took a few steps back as took a few steps forward. "Don't move." I demanded.

"We really don't have time for this!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Well you're going to make time." I said with conviction. "How do you know my name?"

He looked back at the body then in the other direction down the alley and then back to me. "If I answer will you just promise to come with me so I can get you away from him?" I nodded in answer. I'm not sure if I'll follow through, but I'll listen. "I've been following you."

"So you're a stalker?" I accused, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, it's my job."

"Your job?" He nodded. "And what job might that be?"

"Let me get you out of here first and then I'll explain everything." He held out his hand for me and I just stared at it. Did he really expect me to go with him? He just told me he's been stalking me. This guy is unbelievable. _Yeah, unbelievably beautiful, look at those muscles, and that hair…. _

_Enough_! I yelled at myself mentally.

"Argg…mmmgh…" I turned to look at the limp body that was no longer motionless. He began moving and trying to lift himself up. I turned to Christian, seeing the worry in his face, the alarm. There was also determination and I took his hand, letting him pull me to where that other guy wasn't.

We raced down the alley and rounded the corner. There was still a ways we had to go to get to my apartment complex which resided near the corner at the end of the street. We ran a few more feet, before he pulled me into another alley that was blocked on one side. "I thought we were trying to get away?"

"We are." He said.

"It looks to me like we're hiding. If anything we're going to get caught. We might as well have just stayed back there if this is what your big plan was; I mean really how about we just-"

He pushed me up against the brick building and put a hand over my mouth. He was so close that every time I breathed my chest would touch his. "You need to shut up." I narrowed my eyes at him and he just looked away. I tried to protest, but he just shushed me. The stillness of his body and the way his face looked made me freeze. I tried not to breath and he pulled me deeper in the alley. It was dark outside and I could see the headlights of a car. As it got closer the lights got bright and Christian lowered me to the ground. It was the SUV that almost ran me over that slowly drove past the alley. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for it to pass and when the lights no longer shined through my eyelids I opened them, finding Christian staring at me. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice deep and sincere.

"Yeah." He helped me up and eased us cautiously out of the alley. "What does he want?"

"It can't be good." He said.

"You make it sound as if you know." We started walking down the street. He was still being careful, looking around and paying attention to his surroundings.

"Maybe I do." He put his hands in his pockets and snuck and glanced at me.

I stopped. "You do know? Don't you?"

He shrugged.

"Oh, no! If you know something than tell me."

"I can't. I want to, but I can't."

"You can't?" He nodded. "I almost get hit by a car, kidnapped by some big guy, I find out that someone has been stalking me, and then I get chased down an alley with my stalker, and your telling me that you can't tell me?!" He didn't say anything so I continued. "That is some serious bullshit! I want answers and I want them now!"

"Well, we can't always get what we want now can we." He smiled cunningly. We were at the front of my apartment building. "Good night, Ana."

"So that's it? That's all I get?" I put my hand on my hip and leaned on it. "A smart ass remark and a 'Goodnight night, Ana'."

"Pretty much."

"Well that's just fucking perfect."

"Until we meet again." He bowed.

"You're such a sarcastic bastard."

He chuckled, it was a deep and glorious sound that made my knees go week. I didn't let him get the satisfaction of seeing how much it affected me, though. He was smug, rude, and to good looking for his own good. He turned and walked away, I watched him as he rounded the corner, but before he did, he looked back at me and for a split second, I saw worry.

I sat on my terrace and began to draw. I had all my pastels next to me and I let my hands and imagination do the rest. I drew out the lines of his face, the shading of the darkness that covered most of his features. I could envision the dark hair and the face that wasn't kind. His eyes held so much rage, determination, and annoyance. I drew it, all of it. Every aspect I could grasp and every detail that told a story.

"Wow, someone is really into what they're doing."

I was pulled away from my thoughts, my handing coming to a stop. I turned, ignoring my art and focusing on Kate. "Hey." I said. "Sorry, I didn't realize much I was…away."

"No worries." She said, taking a seat on one of my many stools. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. I noticed on your schedule that you didn't work."

"Sure." I said. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could maybe go to a bar." She shrugged her shoulders and started to bite on her nails.

"As long as it's not the one I work at then yeah, I'm up for it."

"Great." She hopped of the chair. "Do you plan on sleeping?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost eleven."

"Really?" She nodded. No wonder why I felt so tired. These night shifts are really killing me. "Yeah, I'll go right now."

"Okay, well I'm just going to clean up and maybe run some errands." She sighed as she stood under the threshold of the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Um, nope, I think I'm good."

"Alright, well goodnight." She smiled. "Freaky picture by the way." She turned and left the room.

I tilted my head and scrunched my eyebrows together, confused by her words. It wasn't until I turned around and noticed what she was talking about. I gasped at the picture and didn't even realize what I had been drawing, but I knew that face. That was the face of the guy who tried to take me. The detail was precise, it was the exact way I had remembered him. He was indeed a scary guy, his face screamed danger and the shading that surrounded him was black, meaning darkness, anger, the unknown that wasn't meant to be messed with.

I felt my hands shake; a feeling that was new to me arose in my stomach. My hand began to twitch and I didn't know what the force was, but it was compelling me to touch the picture. I slowly let my hand do what it wanted, I touched the picture, feeling the texture of the pastels and moving it along the man's face. My hand then traveled to the darkness that surrounded his head, making me gasp and holding onto the stand for support.

"_What the hell do you mean someone knocked you out!?" There was a blonde woman who was pacing back and forth. I couldn't see her face, but I knew from her stance that she wasn't happy. "I sent you out to one simple thing. Grab the girl and you couldn't even do that!"_

"_It wasn't my fault, I told you, someone intervened and knocked me out." I knew that face. It was that guy! But why could I see his face and not hers? _

"_Am I going to have to hire someone else to get the job done? Not only is your ass on the line but mine is as well." She stopped her pacing and took a few steps closer to the man. "Danny, this is a very important job, you are getting paid a lot of money for this."_

_He didn't say anything. _

"_My husband needs her. He is on to something big, something that could make us rich."_

"_Yes mam. I won't fail again."_

"_You better not. And where is your partner? He's supposed to be helping you."_

"_He went off on his own to talk to Kate."_

"_Oh yes, Kate…" She said in annoyance. "Go. I'll someone you when the time comes. I need to go talk to my husband." _

_Without another word he left the room._

All the air came rushing back to me at one, making me fall off my stool and crash to the ground, bring my paints and pastels with me. "Goddammit!" I yelled. I picked up the paints and put them back on my stool. Two of them were opened and I got them all over me along with my pastel paints. "Just my fucking luck!" I got off the ground and left everything where it was. I didn't care and I was too frustrated to do anything about it.

I jumped into the shower and let the hot water fall over my body. The water at my feet turned red and green from the paint. I took a deep breath and brought my hand up to massage out my shoulder. I hit it as I took my fall. I needed to learn how to control that part of the vision process, because it's a pain and can really hurt physically. Speaking of which, what the hell was that even about? I had no idea who that blonde woman is, but she sure does know who I am. And Kate…Oh my god Kate! I need to warn her. This is getting out of hand. Something is clearly going on, something secret that includes me. First there was Christian and now there was this! I didn't know what to think or how to even react but I knew one thing for sure…

I needed to find Christian.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You for the reviews!:)**

"Christian!" I yelled, pacing back and forth in the back of the bar. "Christian!" I knew he was here somewhere. I mean he had to be right? He admitted it himself that he had been stalking me. Well, let me phrase that, I said he has been stalking me; he used the words followed or watching. Whatever, it pretty much means the same damn thing. "I know your stalking me!" I yelled.

Silence.

"Ugh!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in frustration. I turned and went back inside the bar where Kate seemed to be anxiously waiting for my return. She was looking around, searching for me with a smile on her face. It was disgusting. Why was she looking so damn happy? I am not happy. I'm irritated and in dire need to talk to my stalker. I hurriedly walked the rest of the way to the bar, noticing her staring at my Cherry Vodka. If I walk any slower she's going to drink it and that will be the end of the world. "Don't even think about it, Kate." She jumped out of her seat with her hand over her heart.

"Holy shit! Do not do that!" She exclaimed.

I laughed and watched her regain her composure. "I saw you eyeing it."

"Well what the hell took you so damn long?"

"I was uh, looking for someone."

She looked at me with suspicion. "Someone?"

"Yes, Kate, someone." I took a sip of my drink. "I didn't find him though."

"Oh," She said enthusiastically, "It's a him!"

"Not like that Kate. I'm not interested." This was a total lie, because I was so interested in this someone. My stalker. Yes, I was interested in a stalker. He was a fine stalker too, muscular, a strong jaw, deep gray eyes, and that hair, oh my god, I can just imagine tugging on it as he tastes my-

"Ana!"

Kate snapped me out of my soon to be erotic thought. "What?"

"Where did you go?" She laughed, taking a swig of her beer.

"Nowhere." I said quickly, not wanting to get into it. "So, see any fresh meat?"

She looked around thoughtfully, taking in the features of every male and making faces to the one she found less appealing. "Not really." She said. "Besides, I came out to chill with my best friend and drink mighty fine cheap beer." She finished her beverage and ordered another, telling the cute bartender, whose name was Jose, to grab me one as well. "You want to play darts?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "That actually sounds like fun." I hopped off my stool, taking my two different drinks and heading to the dart board. "Are we going to play for anything?"

"Yeah. Let's make this a dare kind of thing." She smiled and reached for the darts that were in a small black cup.

"A dare kind of thing?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yes, like, if I win you have to do something that I dare you too and if you when you get to dare me to do something."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "Ah, got ya. So do you want to go first?"

"No, you can go first." I shrugged my shoulders and picked up one of my red darts. I aimed the best I could and threw it. It wasn't a bad shot, but it wasn't the greatest either. "My turn." Kate smiled, clearly pleased at my lack of target. She aimed, letting her hand get comfortable with the movement of her throw. She took a deep breath and let the dart go. It hit close to the bulls eye and she let out a sigh of relief. She was now winning, twenty points ahead. She turned to me and smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, don't be such a sour winner." I laughed. The game finished one we were out of darts to throw. We counted out points and indeed I lost. "Looks like you're the winner Kate."

She was smiling a little too much. "You know what that means." I do. "I dare you too…" She looked around, thinking of the options. "I dare you to ask for that guys number."

"What?" I asked. "That's so high school."

"Aright fine. I was going easy on you, but if you insist, I want you to grab that guy and a chair, bring him over here and give him a lap dance in the middle of the bar."

_Fucking shit!_ "You can't be serious?" I gaped at her.

"Oh, but I am." She grinned cunningly. "Now go."

I hesitated, but eventually walked over there, but super slowly. I had to open my damn mouth and now look what I get myself into. I turned around to look at Kate, pleading with her using my eyes. She just laughed and grabbed a chair, placing it in the middle of the bar. _Fuck!_ Just do it and get this over with. It will be quick and easy. I finally reach the guy and curse Kate even more. "Hi." I said.

He looked at me and gave a charming smile, showing off his straight white teeth. "Hey." He said. His voice was deep and went with his handsome face. He was sitting with another guy who had blonde hair and green eyes.

"I need to borrow you if that's okay." I smiled. "I kind of got myself into a little bit of a predicament and I'm sorry to say this but you are my victim."

"I don't mind at all." He said, staring at my chest and legs. "What can I help you with?"

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Just come with me." I looked at his friend. "I'll bring him back as soon as I'm finished." I pulled over by Kate, who was talking to Jose. I sat him in the seat Kate had picked and told him to stay there. Taking a few more steps, I reached Kate. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I picked you out a good song."

"Oh my god, Kate."

"What?" She laughed. "You can't give a guy a lap dance without the right music."

"Right." I sighed. "Hurry up, I already have him in the chair."

"Awesome," She looked over at him, "Oh, he's cute too. I even got him to do a little light show."

"You sure did go all out for this dare."

"Yes."

Jose came out from the back . "Okay, ladies, I got everything situated. Just tell me when to start."

"Great." Kate said. "Go on, Ana. Let's see what you got."

I rolled my eyes. "Please." I said. I know I can give a good lap dance. I can dance period. I work in bar myself for crying out loud, it comes with the environment. The problem was that I didn't want to give this guy a lap dance. He was good looking and all but I just wasn't feeling it. I walked over to him and his smile was still on his face. "Just to let you know, you're getting a lap dance. It was a dare. Whats your name?"

"That's fine by me." He was still smiling. "I'm glad to be your victim and my name is Daren."

Right….

"Ready, Ana?" Kate yelled.

"Yup!" The music went on in an instant, along with the lights. The room grew dark except for some of the colored lights that circled the room. I was glad for it, being shadowed from him and the other people who were probably watching. Closer by Nine Inch Nails was Kate's song choice and I must say, it definitely went well. I walked around him at the beginning of the song and when the words started to form, I swung my leg over him and sat on him, placing my hands on his chest and letting them trail down to his abs. I let my lower half grind against his crotch. Putting my chest on his, I leaned my head back and brought it up slowly, biting my lip and staring into his eyes with 'fake' sexual attraction. I slowly began to stand his face inches away from my breasts. I turned, my back facing him, and grabbed his hands, running them up my sides as I circled my ass over his growing erection. I felt like the song was going on forever and ever and ever. My movements were repeated, mixing in with some teasing touches. For my finale when the song was coming to an end, I stood, walking around him once more. I gave Kate a devious smile before standing directly in from of Daren. He was excited, very excited and I felt like teasing him even more. I put my arms in the air and the leaned forward, doing a handstand. I separated my legs, making a split and held that position for a few seconds until the music matched my next movement. When it did, I flipped forward, landing on his lap, facing him and giving one last grind before the music faded.

I quickly got off him once I finished the song at its end. The lights came back on and Kate clapping excitedly. I looked at Daren, who was breathing hard, his eyes filled with lust. "You're welcome." I said, turning to walk to Kate.

"Wow, Ana. You really made that guy want more." She laughed. "Look at the guys face! Oh, god that was great."

"Um, Ana?" Kate and I both looked at Jose who looked worried and amused. "You have a line."

"A line?" I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Yeah, a line for lap dances."

"Oh for heaven's sake." I shook my head. "Kate you're up."

"I don't think so." Kate laughed, shaking her head. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can. It's the same damn thing as grinding except your sitting down. You made me do it, so go!"

"Alright, alright."

"Wait a minute." Jose said. "Start charging them. Make me some money."

We laughed.

My phone began to vibrate and I pulled it out, gasping when I saw who was calling. "Guy's I'll be back. I need to take this call." I quickly ran to the back of the bar and out the door into the ally. I touched my screen, tapping the green talk button. "Hello?"

"Ana?"

"Elise," I said, dryly. "Why are you calling me?"

"I- Ana, mom is going crazy. She's falling apart and it's getting hard to deal with her. Dad won't help. He doesn't want anything to do with her and I can't do this on my own."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned against the brick wall. "Elise, I don't know why you're calling me."

"I'm calling you because I need your help."

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I'm not coming back to California. I like my life here in New York."

"How can you be so selfish? This is our mom." Elise exclaimed.

"No, she's your mom. She just the woman who bared me, brought me into the world. Nothing more. I really am sorry, but that's not my life."

"I don't understand. Do you not care?"

"To be honest, I don't. She treated me like I was her problem. She treated dad better then she treated me, even after she found out he cheated. I owe her nothing, so don't expect me to help someone who never seemed to give a damn about me."

"You're such a bitch, Ana."

"And you're someone who likes to kiss way too much ass." I said. "Put her in a mental hospital or something. And please, don't call me anymore. I'm done with you and with her." I didn't let her speak. I just hit the red button that ended the phone call. I leaned my body back and slid to the ground. Was I being selfish? I'd be lying if I said I cared. The truth is I don't. I feel like my 'mother' deserves everything she gets. She didn't treat me right. She neglected me and made me feel like I was nothing. And after the whole cheating situation, it got worse. I guess she resented me for the fact that I was right about dad. I wonder how things would be if I never said anything at all. Would I be here? Or would I be there, back in California?

I grunted and let out another long, frustrating sigh.

The door to the bar opened, hitting the wall with a loud sound. I yelped at the sudden sound and nearly hand a heart attack. "Oh, I'm sorry." The guy said.

It was Daren and his friend.

"No, it's fine." I said, standing up.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" His friend asked.

"I had to take a very unimportant phone call." I said.

"Right." Daren smiled. "Well thanks for the dance. I must say, you have some talent."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Well, we're off, it was a pleasure-"

"Ana." I smiled and shook the hand he offered me. He nodded in response and gave me that smile. He walked away down the alley with his friend and turned the corner. I wasn't sure if I want to go back inside, not after that call. It ruined my mood and I just want to go home_. No! _I yelled at myself. I won't let them control me. Not anymore and definitely not from many states away. I straightened my jacket and was about to go inside when I heard a deep voice say my name.

I quickly turned and saw Christian, standing behind me. "Wow, you really know how to sneak up on a girl." I stated, putting a hand over my chest. My eyes elevated his body and my god did he look good. His dark jeans fit him exceptionally and the white shirt with the long sleeve jean textured jacked hugged his muscles perfectly. _Mother of God!_

"I saw that you were skilled in the fine arts of dancing."

I eye him questionably, forgetting about his delicious body. "You were watching me, weren't you?"

"I plead the fifth." He stated. "Daren seemed to be pretty happy."

"You were watching!" I shouted and then turned my face into a smile. "And you were jealous."

The tone in his voice said it all. "No, I wasn't. it was a mere observation."

"If I would have known that what it would have taken to get you to come out of the shadows then I would have flirted with another guy a long time ago." I smiled, victoriously, knowing I was calling him out on his shit. "And you heard me calling earlier. I know you did. Why didn't you answer?"

"Ana, come on, I'm not a vampire or some super natural creature. I didn't hear you and I'm not always watching you. However I am always close by."

"But why?" I asked. He was being so mysterious.

"What did you want?"

I debated on telling him whether or not I had the ability to foresee future events. But in the end I decided to leave that part out. It would be tricky to move around it but I had to try. "Okay, I saw the man that attacked me earlier talking to some blonde woman…about me."

His eyes grew in alarm and I knew I was onto something. "What do you mean you saw?"

_Ah, shit. Think. Think. Think._ "I didn't go inside when you left. I saw where the car went and I followed." I hope he would catch onto the lie, because I didn't see where the car went and I didn't follow. Hopefully he doesn't catch the part where I didn't explain how I followed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he shouted.

"Well it's not like you were telling me a lot and I was curious." I said factually. "So, tell me. Who are they and what do they want with me?"

He looked at me. I could the battle going on in his eyes. He wanted to tell me but something was keeping him from doing so. "I can't."

"You can and you will." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." He said after a moment of silence. "I'll tell you some things."

"Okay." I'll take whatever I could get.

"The woman you saw, her name is Elena."

"Elena…why does that name sound so familiar?" I tried to rack my brain. "I know who that is. I know I do."

"She and her husband are working on something big. And you are the BIG."

"Me, but why me?"

"Because, they seem to believe that you have the ability to see into the future."

I gasped. How could they fucking know that! I don't even know who this Elena person is; well I don't think I do. But if I can't remember her then how could she remember me? "Are they crazy?"

He looked at me. "Depends. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"What they claim you can do."

"I-no." I said. "It's not."

He took a few steps closer to me. I held my breath as he tucked my hair behind my ear and let his thumb graze against my cheek. "You don't have to lie to me."

I found the will to speak. "I don't even know who you are."

"But I know you." He whispered. "I've know you for almost three years." His gray eyes bored into mine, his lips so close, I could feel his breath on them.

"That's a long time to stalk someone." I said breathlessly.

"I will never betray you." He said. Everything he was saying was confusing, but I felt like I could trust. My body was screaming for me to trust him, to let him in, but I couldn't, my mind wouldn't let me.

"I believe you," was all I said. I wasn't going to admit to my gift, at least not yet. He may know me, but I sure as hell don't know him.

"Ana, you need to be careful. You aren't safe out here on your own." He said.

"I'm not on my own. Your always lurking somewhere, remember." He gave me a small smile. "Your my weird ass protector."

His chuckle sent heat coursing through my body. His face soon grew serious and he used the silence to lean in and gently touch my lips with his.

"Ana, I'm not innocent." He said. "Remember that."

**Please Review!**

**Here is the link to my Pinterest board for this specific story if you wish to add me or simply look at the outfits. **

** LuminousBree/dark-visions/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews and follows and the favorites!:) **

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

"_How is this plan of yours going to work?" The blonde woman paced back in forth in and alley. She looked irritated, annoyed, and extremely pissed._

"_It's easy, I just follow her, then grab her."_

"_Isn't that what you tried last time?" She looked at him with question in her eyes. "This isn't the time to fuck around. This is a big project and it's costing us a lot of money."_

"_I won't," he replied._

"_Where is he?" She suddenly asked._

"_Who?"_

"_You know who." She spat out, taking steps towards the man._

"_I don't know. I think he has a fascination with Kate."_

"_That little wench. She isn't even important. We need Ana." Her face, showed anger, hatred and…jealousy? "Go!" She yelled, sending the scary guy away._

The air came rushing back, knocking me off my balance and sending me tumbling down on the side walk. "Fuck!" I yelled. This is getting ridiculous. I took a deep breath and pulled my knees out in front of me, rubbing them gently to get the gravel that stuck off. "Ugh, just my damn luck. Why do I have to get those damn things while I'm walking?" I stood up quickly and continued to walk the rest of the way to the bar. It a short walk but not short enough to make me forget about that damn vision.

It's been a week since I last saw Christian. He hasn't answered when I call or shown up out of know where like he did before. There's nothing. No sign of him what's so ever and I was a little pissed. I mean he has kissed me twice and not once explained himself or show any sort of interest in the matter. It's annoying as hell and I don't know what to do about it. Something is going on with him and I get the feeling it has to do with that woman and the kidnapper I keep have visions about. Speaking of which, I should probably be extra careful on my way home from work later. This is the third vision I had this week and now I know for sure they want me. My name has spilled from their lips on more than one occasion and they have made it perfectly clear that they are coming after me. What I want to know is why? And what does Christian have to do with it?

I mentioned to Kate that she needed to be careful to. Of course she doesn't really listen all that well, but neither did I when she told me I should stay home and lay low for a bit. I told her no. I wasn't going to put my life on hold for this stupid shit and if there was danger, hopefully Christian will be somewhere in the shadows ready to protect. Hopefully….

I won't expect him to be there. I can fight my own battles I just need to be prepared and not ambushed like last time. I don't know, but the last time I checked I wasn't able to take on an SUV. I needed to find out more about this blonde woman and what the hell she wants.

I made it to the bar in good timing and checked in.

"Hey, Ana." Ethan said as I joined him behind the bar.

"Hi." I smiled, grabbing a towel and tossing it over my shoulder. "It's a little empty today." I noticed as I started to help him clean some of the shot glasses.

"Yeah, well it is Monday night."

"Yeah, I guess, but shouldn't there be…" I looked around, "I don't know, some drunk depressed people or something?"

He chuckled and filled up a shot with straight whiskey. "I don't really know, Ana." He slid the small amount my way. "Drink up." I grabbed it and threw it back, scrunching my face at the taste and the stinging sensation of the alcohol. "Nadia, has the night off. It's just me and you tonight."

"Ah, there's not much to do or clean. There are only five customers." I pointed out. "Maybe it will pick up later."

"Maybe." He said. "In the meantime…" He reached for me and pulled me to him, lifting my body up, sitting me on the bar and standing between my legs. I laughed and bit my lip as he kissed my collar bone.

"You're crazy!" I said as he slid his hands up my thighs and squeezed tightly. "We're working." I pushed him and hopped off the counter. "Come on. Let's keep cleaning the shot glasses."

He groaned and said, "You are no fun."

I rolled my eyes and continued to clean. Ethan was cute, charming and handsome. Not to mention he was my best friends brother. I fooled around with him a little, never going as far as sex, but we fooled around. I remember when he first made the moves on me, when I first started working here and he was teaching me the ropes. He was hot and I couldn't resist his persistence. I haven't developed any real romantic feelings, but I cared for him and valued our friendship and I knew he felt the same way. He was nowhere near the relationship type of guy and it didn't bother me. I was always into my dream guy, who turns out to be real. How many girls could say that? He turned out to be stalker and way too mysterious for my liking, but god was he hot and intriguing.

The bell, that signaled the arrival of a customer, rang and I looked up….

Speaking of the devil.

He walked to over to the bar, holding my gaze with his deep gray eyes. He looked exquisite as usual and it took everything in my not check him out. "Christian," I said. "To whom do I thank for this unexpected visit?"

"Let me get your best beer," He said, ignoring my question.

Fine, he wants to be like that? Well fuck him. I didn't take my eyes away from his when I said, "Ethan, can you please get this gentleman our best beer."

"You got it, babe."

I notice the way Christian clenched his teeth and his hands. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Why is it that when I'm with another guy, you decide to make an appearance?" I pulled backed and looked into his eyes. "It's been a week."

"It has." He said. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm working Christian. We'll finish this conversation later." I sighed. "That is if you don't disappear again."

"Oh yes." He says in a hard tone. "I can tell your working."

"Whatever." I didn't have time for him. "I have something important to tell you."

Ethan came over with the beer in his hand, setting it down in front of Christian and eyeing us with amused curiosity. "Here you go. Let me know if you need anything or Ana, here, can help you." Christian gave him a nod and nothing more.

"It has to do with Blondie," I said not wanting to mention anything Ethan may question me for later. He gave a curt nod and I continued to work, wiping the counters and sensing his eyes on me the whole time. It took everything in me to ignore him, but I did. Ethan came out from the back and started filling shot glasses with vodka. "Hey!" I shouted. "I just cleaned those."

"Oh, chill." He said walking over to me. "We can just wash them again." He put one in my hand and held the other in his. "To Nadia's crazy ass for not being here." I laughed and we threw back the shots. "Here's another." He said, placing the glass in my hand.

"Alright, well, I'm going to take my break." I said, after tossing it back. "It's dead in here and I need to have a conversation with this guy." I nodded over to Christian with my head. I knew he was giving me a look of disapproval. Ethan nodded reluctantly, confused with the whole concept of me having a conversation with him. I tuned away and walked from behind the bar and over to Christian. "Come on." I said. "Let's go for a walk." I started to think about what I was going to say to him and then I thought…"Better yet, let's just stay in here and go over to the corner table." It was isolated and private.

We got comfortable and he leaned over the table. "What is it you need to tell me?"

I decided to tell him about my visions after all. He's the only person I knew who could give me insight to what's going on and I would rather not get caught up in whatever that blonde chick is planning. "Remember when you asked me if it was true?"

"If what was true?"

I gave him a look that said 'you know what I mean.'

"Ah." He said. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, it is true." I sighed, looking at him carefully. His face remained impassive. "I can see future events."

"I know." He smiled. "I knew you were lying, I just didn't say anything."

"Well how did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Like I have repeated plenty of times before, I have been watching you for nearly three years."

"But why?"

"Why do we do anything?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you give me a straight answer? Look, I know I'm in danger and I can't do anything to prevent it if I have no knowledge of it. Please, just tell me something, anything!"

He furrowed his eyebrows together and looked out at the small window. After a few moments he looked at me and sighed. "There's not much I can tell you, Ana. Other than, I am trying to protect you now."

"But why now?" I was getting frustrated. "What do they want with me and what do they know about my...gift?"

"To be honest, I really don't know a lot." He said, looking at me in the eyes. "All I know is that I have to protect you. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Why?"

"That's your favorite question, isn't it? Why?" He laughed sarcastically to himself as he looked down. When he returned his gaze to me, he said, "I care about you."

He cared? That's good, right? After nearly three years of stalking someone, you'd expect some sort of emotion to form, whether it would be hatred, love, despair, happiness, and in this case, he cared. But there was one question I had to ask, a question that I couldn't ignore. "Are you supposed to care?"

"No." He said almost instantly.

"You care, but you aren't supposed to." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

And he answered anyways. "Yes."

"I see." I nodded in acceptance. "Well, where do we go from here? I had another vision earlier, before I got here."

"Is that why you fell?" He asked.

"You saw that?" He nodded. "And you didn't bother to help?" I stood slightly and reached over, slapping him in the face. "And you didn't help me or anything? What the hell is wrong with you? So much for protecting me."

He began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You." He said. "You are funny. And I'm sorry I didn't help. I was fascinated by the process."

"The process?"

"Yes. While you were having your vision, I was right in front of you." He said. "When you have your visions, your eyes, they become really dark, like the color of the sea during a thunderstorm. They constantly move back and forth and you're holding your breath."

"That's probably why I gasp for air when I come back." I looked down and the table and started to think. How do I control my breathing? Better yet how do I keep myself from falling? "I always end up falling or losing my balance when I come back from those things."

"What was the vision about?"

"That blonde girl again and the guy who tried to kidnap me the last time. He has a partner and I think he's watching Kate." I looked up at him, his face emotionless. "I need you to watch her too."

"No." He said in an instant. "She's not my problem. I'm looking out for you and only you. You don't need to worry about Kate. She'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"They don't want her. They want you." He sighed, standing up. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have work to do and so do you." He said. "I'm sure your coworker over there is missing you." He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Are you jealous, Christian?"

His face flushed and I was shocked, but he quickly regained his previous look, serious and annoyed. "I don't get jealous."

"Right. Well I have one more question."

"What is it, Ana?"

"Will you be watching me while I walk home?" I asked hopefully. "The vision I had, I think he's acting on his plan tonight. I don't want to be alone. I- I just want to make sure your there…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he let his fingers graze down the side of my cheek. "I'll always be there, even if you can't see me."

**Please review! Tell me what you think!**

**For some reason it won't allow me to copy the link to my Pinterest. Just look me up under Breanna Avery or LumionousBree!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your reviews! I see some are already starting to guess what's up and how this going to play out! I also saw that some of you are confused! I'm not sure if your confused because you don't know what's going on with Christian, why they want Ana, why he has been following her and things that haven't been yet addressed or if your confused because your just not understand so if that is the case then please PM me and I will help clear things up!**

**This chapter is a little short, but I won't be posting or able to write for a few days for any of my stories due to some family events and school. I will try to post in the next three days! Here is the next chapter! It should be interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

Come on Ana.

Focus.

Breathe and just let it come to you.

Give me something to see, anything….

Come the fuck on!

I gasped and was swallowed in my mind.

_Christian was in my apartment, walking slowly. There was a small smile on his face. He rounded the corner and entered my room. I was watching him and he was watching me, while I was having…a vision? But wait, how is that possible? I see things before they happen, not when they're actually happening…_

_He stepped closer, looking at me intently as I stood against the wall. His smile never left his face and I was getting suspicious. What the hell was he doing in here and how did he get in here in the first place. _

"_Ana?" He said in question. "You are so vulnerable in this state. Someone could easily take you and you'd never even know." His hand came to touch my cheek and his smile faded. "I fear your visions maybe the end of you. Control them my sweet Ana. Don't let them over power you." He dropped his hand from my face. "You are strong and I know you will beat this. You will beat them."_

_Them? Who the fuck is them? Is it the blonde woman? What does he mean my visions will be the end of me? Because I can't control them? I was already confused and now he's just making this more difficult for me. And why is he being so…sweet. He's always been kind of cold and distant. This was a little weird…_

"_I will help you…" He said. "In any way I can. If only you'd ask. But you don't…your stubborn independent. You ask me questions but you never ask for help." It's not my fault I'm that way! My family made me that way! I've always done everything on my own. "I will help you, if you let me."_

_Help me with what!? Oh my god, let me out of this vision so I can respond! _

_He touched my cheek once more and kissed my lips, setting down a single red rose petal on the bed and going towards the balcony to take his leave._

_What the hell? Use the front door, you dummy!_

_Let me out!_

Falling back against the wall and out of breath, I caressed my chest, trying to massage out the pain. Once I recovered my composure, I stood and ran to the balcony. I didn't see any sign of Christian or any evidence that he'd been here, not even the flower petal.

Now I was beyond confused.

I leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath, letting my thoughts run wild. I didn't know what I was supposed to think or do. Christian said he would help me…but I don't even know if that was real. Maybe my head was playing tricks on my or something. No. That was a vision, I know it was, but it was different. I wasn't looking through my eyes like usual, I was like a third persons looking in, watching myself. It was weird. And I have never had a vision of me having a vision that was new for me as well. But why? Was it because I was forcing myself to have a vision? Or does it not even have a real reason?

I continued to let my mind wonder, thinking about all the possibilities of what could be going on with myself. The vibration of my phone pulled me out of my thinking daze.

"Hello?"

"Ana."

"Dad." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm good dear." He replied. "It's been two years Anastasia."

"So it has. Why have you called?"

"I heard your sister called you a week ago. She said that you aren't going to help her."

"It took you a week to call me about it? Why aren't you going to help her?" I asked.

"It isn't my place to help her. Our relationship is over and done with. You girls are grown woman. There is no other connection left for me and your mother. The only reason I ever stayed in touch was because of you and Elise."

"Well that doesn't mean I need to help. Mom was a total bitch to me. She doesn't deserve my help. Tell Elise to put her in a mental wards or something."

My father chuckled. "You my child, have a sense of humor now don't you. Ana, there is no need to be so hostile. She is your mother."

"I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told Elise. She is not my mother, just the woman who bared me."

"I get the way you're feeling…"

I cut him off. "No, dad you don't. That woman, isolated me, paid me no attention. Elise was her daughter, the one she bragged about, the one she gave her attention to. I want nothing to do with those two. Nothing. I'm perfectly content with the life I have here in New York." I stated. "I like it here. I have friends, I have a job, for fucks sakes dad I have a bachelor's degree in criminology. I have done so well for myself and I will not throw it away for those two."

He sighed. "You have grown up into a fine, independent young lady. I'm not too sure about that potty mouth of yours but I know when my daughter is happy. I didn't call you to persuade or force you to go. I called you to see how you were doing."

"Why don't you ever call me dad?"

He sighed again. "I know I wasn't the best dad…"

"No dad. I thought you were great. I was close to you…You were my only parent. Not mom." I said. "You weren't a bad dad, just a bad husband."

"I was. I thought you were mad at me for doing such a horrendous thing to your mother." He replied. "I didn't think you really wanted to talk, so I gave you your space."

"Two years was a lot of space."

"I know, I know and for that I am truly sorry."

"It's fine. I'm over it. In fact I have been over it for the longest time. I was never mad at you for cheating on mom. I didn't even care. A part of me felt she deserved it. I resented her, for the way she treated me. I never hated you for it. I was happy…" I smiled at the memory. "I was able to get away from her and go stay with you whenever I wanted to. I didn't have to deal with that woman."

"Well, I guess I'm glad you got something out of it." There was a small amount of silence before he said, "Are you still getting your visions."

"Yes."

"How is that going for you?"

"Well, it's going. I can control them now. You haven't told anyone about them have you?"

"No." He laughed. "Not that anyone would believe me if I had."

"Good." I sighed, rubbing my head. I felt a headache coming on. "Well, dad, I'll talk to you later. I have stuff I need to take care of."

"Alright, Ana. Take care of yourself. I love you."

"I love you too, dad.

I ended the phone call.

It was at that moment, I held on tight to the wall as my mind was absorbed by darkness, taking me somewhere black and foreign.

"_Here we go." The voice was faded, but I could tell it was a male. My eyes struggled to stay open. "Just relax. No need to fight, you'll be here for a while…"_

_It was cold, so very cold. There were lights that were above me, bright lights. I could hear the beeping of a monitor and could see ivy bags hanging next to me on a pole. _

_I felt hands touch my body, sticking something on the side of my thighs and stomach. It was cold, like gel but it was solid. I felt exposed and noticed I was only wearing my bra and panties. Those same hands then moved to my head, feeling for something and then placing the gel like solid patch things on it as well. _

_My head was spinning and my vision was starting to darken. I tried to fight it, to see what the hell was going on, where I was, and who this man was. My hand moved, trying to sit up, my hands coming closer to my face to pull the wires off my body. _

"_Oh, no you don't dear." He said. "Hold her." _

_I then felt a pair of more gentle hands. She was female and it was Elena, the blonde girl. I saw her face, it was blurry but I knew it was her. She held me down. I want to scream to fight back but I couldn't, I was too weak, drugged. "You need to hurry. She is starting to regain her strength. Are you sure that will keep her down?" The man stood in front of me with a huge needle. He tapped it then squeezed it, letting some of the liquid come out. _

"_This should keep her down for hours." He said, seeming pleased. He took my arm and let the needle impale me. "Let's go, we have work to do."_

_My vision faded, the darkness engulfing me one more._

Taking in deep breaths as I came to, my body jerked to the floor. I clung to the carpet, trying to consume as much oxygen as I could. Maybe this is what Christian meant when he said he would help me. Because I definitely need to learn how to control by breathing during these damn things. Oh shit…

What if I have a vision for way too long and I end up dying because of the lack of oxygen I get? Oh double shit…Maybe that why Christian said these visions will be the end of me.

I got up from the floor and wandered over to the bed. I sat down and felt something soft under my palm. Lifting my hand, I saw the single red rose petal.

Christian…

Remembering my earlier vision and how it ended, I ran to the terrace and looked down and around. He was there walking down the street.

I didn't waste any time as I sprinted out the apartment and then out of the building. I went as fast as my legs would allow. By the time I half way there, I felt my legs began to get tired and it was getting harder to breathe. I didn't stop though.

I ran faster and when I was close enough I yelled, "Christian!"

He stopped and turned around and at that moment I almost knocked him over as I circled my arms around his body and hugged him tightly. He was reluctant to put his arms around me and return the small sign of affection, but he did it and it felt nice, sweet. He was so handsome, felt wonderful, and I love him, I wanted him to know that. How could I possibly tell him that though? That I love him…We didn't know each other. Sure, he's been following me and I've had reoccurring dreams of him in the last few years, but we didn't really know one another. How could I possibly love him? I didn't know the answer but I did know what I was feeling. I pulled my body away and stared in to his cloudy gray eyes.

"Christian, I need your help."

**Please review! I hope you all liked the insight into the future! I will be adding some Christian points of view, but they will be small. I don't want to give too much away and spoil the mystery and then ending!**

**Thanks for the follows and the favorites!:)**

**Follow me on Insta: Miss_Bre88**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your reviews. I simply couldn't stay away from this story for three days. I had to do some sneaking but here is another chapter for my devoted readers. I want to also thank the new follows and favorites!**

**Enjoy!**

"Do what you did last time." Christian said, holding my face in his head. He was trying hard not to scold me. I could tell he was getting frustrated at my lack of perseverance. He wasn't the most patient person, but he was doing his best to help me out.

"I don't remember what I did last time." He dropped his hand from my face and brought it to the bridge of his nose, pinching it while letting out a deep breath. "I mean, I don't know exactly what triggered it. I just thought really really hard."

"Okay, well do it again." He said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't even trying to force myself. But Christian didn't know that. So while he thought I was trying to force a vision, I was actually thinking about him thinking I was having a vision. Ha…That was kind of a tongue twister. I mean really, I honestly have no clue what it was I did last time. This was new and it was going to take me some serious time….

"Keep trying. And I hope you're really focusing and not just fucking around."

Where was the Christian that was in my vision? You know the one who was acting sweet. Yeah…that guy has totally left the building and has been replaced by the indifferent Christian. You would think he would be happy right? I mean he did want me to ask him for help. I didn't mention the vision I had of him. I had to come up with a good lie to so he didn't wonder how I knew where he was. Although, I did tell him about the vision of Elena and that's why he's making me learn how to control these things right now. I should have kept my mouth shut. I was tired and want to do nothing but sleep. I mentally rolled my eyes at him, focusing on the task at hand. All I need to do is have a vision. I opened my mind, drowning out the sounds around me, even Christians bantering.

Come on. Think. Clear your mind, and envision what you need to see, what you're meant to see. I honestly didn't remember this process being so damn hard.

"Anything?"

I let my eyes spring open.

"Christian, it's not working. I'm trying I really am, but-"

My words were cut off when his hand came in contact with my arm. My breathe left me instantly and pulled me into a vision. Christians face faded and was replaced by a bursting cloud that was gold and glittery. It was being pushed to the sides, circling around the vision of me and Chri….

_Oh, god._

_I wanted to close my eyes. It was me, but I felt like I was intruding. There, Christian lied on top of me, under the sheets, moving his body in motions…._

_Sexual motions…._

_I was witnessing Christian and I having…sexual intercourse._

_Holy shit._

Christian's Point of View

I touched her arm as a form of comfort. Like me, she was getting just as frustrated and I knew I wasn't making it easier on her. But I have to; it's the only way we can work together. There are feelings…

Feelings that are starting to grow and I can't have that. I care for her and that's already enough to get me in trouble. I can't let it go beyond that, but it's hard, so goddamned fucking hard. I've let myself slip one to many times around her and it needs to stop. I believe I can help her, as long as I don't get caught and we stay on a professional type relationship.

As Ana's vision took over her, she steadied herself. It was then I put my hand on her chest, feeling. I was trying not to pay attention to her perfect breasts, her soft skin, but it was hard, seeing that she was wearing a tank top that left little to the imagination.

"Ana." I said as I leaned into her ear. "I need you to listen. If you can hear me I need you to raise your hand or try and talk."

Nothing. Her eyes turned dark and she looked as if she were blind.

"Ana." I said a little louder. "Can you hear me?"

Ana's Point of View

"_Oh, Christian!" _

_Oh, please don't tell me that what I sound like when I moan. This is so awkward. I tried to focus on something on anything else, that's when I heard my name being called. It was like a whisper in my ear. 'Ana' it said 'I need you to listen'. Was that? Christian?_

"_Do you like that, baby?" The Christian in the vision stole my attention._

"_Yes!"_

_Okay, I need to definitely scold myself when I get out of here. It's like I'm watching porn, except I'm the star. Oh Lord. I'm a porn star…_

_Can the get any more weirder?_

"_Hey Ana…." Kate barges in the room and gasps. "Oh, holy hell, I am so sorry…"_

_Yep, I definitely spoke to soon. Not only did it get weirder, but it got more embarrassing and it's not even me!_

_Well it is, but…oh you know what I mean._

"_Kate get the hell out!" My porn star self said. _

"_Right, I sorry!" She screeched and then closed the door._

"_Is it weird that I'm still hard?" Christian asked, moving slowly._

_The other me laughed and said, "No. Keep taking me." She leaned back and gripped the head board. "Take me harder and go deeper."_

_Okay, I have had about Enough!_

I almost fell to the floor when I was caught by strong arms. I gasped like I always do when coming out of a vision and took in as much air as I could. My body clutched to Christians as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Looking up at him, I saw the look of worry in his eyes. He used his strength to pull me back to my feet. "Are you okay?" He asked. His deep, enticing voice reminded me of the image I just came out of. I removed myself from his grip, feeling embarrassed and awkward. I knew I didn't need to be; he didn't see what I saw, but the fact that I saw him almost fully naked and on top of me was enough to make me feel those emotions. Not just that but the way I was responding to him.

"Yeah…"I said, not making eye contact. "I'm fine."

"What did you see?"

"Uhhhh….." I tried looking everywhere but at him. "Uh….yeah…."

"Oh, come on it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea…"

"Well?" He drew out the word. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Do I have too?" I groaned out.

"No, but I would like to know. Was it about Elena?"

"Nope…" I bit my lip, a nervous habit, and looked to the ceiling. "It wasn't about her…."

"Well, shit, Ana. Tell me."

"Okay. Okay. Okay." I replied. "Just chill."

"I am chilled."

"I saw you and me."

"And…." He probed.

"We were uh…." I looked at him and he just moved his head from side to side in small movements. Obviously he wasn't getting what I was trying to say. "Oh for heaven's sake, Christian, we were having sex." I just spit it out to get it over with.

Christians face went pale. His eyes grew wide and….

Oh my god, his cheeks flushed with a shade a pink. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Christian is blushing. That right there gave me the courage to no longer be embarrassed. There was only one person who could fill that position and I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to see 'the cool, collected Christian' look this way.

I laughed. "You're blushing!" He said. "Are you embarrassed? Shy?"

"Ana don't be so immature. I am not embarrassed or shy and I was most certainly not blushing." He said in a hard tone, not enjoying the humor in this. "I was just surprised."

"Oh, please. You should have seen your face." I chuckled. "It was priceless."

His face grew dark and serious.

My laughing began to fade as I watched him just stare at me. "I don't see why you're laughing." He said. "I know you like what you saw." My face flushed. "From the way you looked while you were having that vision, I know you enjoyed it." I was completely taken back by the turn of events. Oh how the tables have turned. I was now embarrassed and shy and I wanted to hide my face from him. He came a little closer, making me take a step back. "So did you?"

"Did…I what?" I replied breathlessly.

"Did you like the way you saw me touching you?" He took another step forward. "Did you like how close we were? I'm sure you did." He took one last step, his body only an inch away from mine. I was backed up against the wall, having nowhere to go. He put a hand on the wall by my face, leaning closer and whispering in a hard, dark tone, "Tell me something Ana, were you moaning my name?" I couldn't speak and when he put his hand on my side and trailed down to the back of my thigh, I moaned involuntarily. "How did it feel watching you give your body to me?"

I didn't answer.

There was nothing for me to say other than it was true and I was not about to say that. I needed to redirect the topic of conversation. And I knew just what to say. "I wouldn't know, Christian."

"And why is that?" If I made any sudden movements our lip would be touching. He looked into my eyes and then at my lips.

"Because Kate walked in."

His lips parted a little and he narrowed his brows. He focused his eyes downward, looking as if he were lost in thought. He removed his hand from the wall and my thigh turning and muttering what sounded like, "What a cock block."

I was finally able to breathe now that there was distance between us. I can't seem to think rationally when he is so damn close to me. His smell was intoxicating, almost irresistible. I lost count of how many times I scolded myself to not kiss him.

"So what have you learned from the vision?" I tilted my hand in confusion and furrowed my brows. "Besides what we already know."

Ah. Okay. "Well, I got the vision when you touched me." I recalled the gentle touch of his hand, the electricity from the contact sending me into a daze of a glittery gold. It reminded me of the vision I had when I was painting, except instead of gold it was dark, black, a lifeless color that sent me to an eerie place, a place that wasn't Christian but Elena and her scary child molesting looking henchman. The painting… "I touched the painting-"

"What painting?"

"I…" I didn't explain. I got up, letting my feet take me to the terrace as Christian followed. I went by the wall that was near my painting stand. There were a few of my painting I kept out here for inspiration. I pulled off the white sheet that covered them and searched for the dark painting. Once I found it, I pulled the canvas from the others and held it out to Christian. "Do you recognize him?"

He looked hard, but it came to him. "Yeah, that's the…guy I saved you from."

"Yes." I said. "When I was painting this, I didn't know what I was painting. It was as if I were in a trance. I mean I knew what I was doing and what I was thinking, but I didn't realize it until I actually looked at the picture. Does that make sense?"

"I don't know. Maybe." I sighed in frustration. "Here let me see if I got it." I nodded. "You were aware that you were drawing this, but it's as if you weren't drawing it? Like you were being controlled…" He trailed off. "I'm sorry this is confusing."

"Ugh forget it. The point is, I wasn't willingly drawing this."

"Okay. Okay. And then what?"

"Well and then my hand twitched. Something was compelling me to touch the picture, so I did."

"And you got sucked into a vision."

"Precisely." I said.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"Not that I can remember. Usually, I only get visions if I need them."

"Care to explain?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay….When I had my first vision, I was fifteen years old. I saw my dad cheating on my mom, obviously that was something I needed to see. There was another time; I had a vision of this mean girl who was going to pour milk on me at lunch. I dodged that bullet real quit and ended up tripping her, maker her fall in front of the whole cafeteria. I was on her hit list for the rest of my high school career." I laughed sarcastically, thinking how fun it was to make her plans backfire. "She tried so hard to make my life miserable. But anyways and then there was the time when I told my sister that her boyfriend was secretly gay and was in a relationship with her best friend." I sighed. "I don't think she ever forgave me for that."

"What? For being honest?"

"No. For being right." I took a deep breath. "Oh and then I save Kate a few weeks ago from getting almost raped. I absolutely needed to see that vision."

"Yeah."

"And let's not forget I had the vision of you saving me…." I cut myself off. I did not mean for that to come out of my mouth. I never told him I had insights of him saving me, let alone having them almost every night since I've been in New York.

His head snapped to me so fast I thought surely it would have popped off. "What?"

"I-Nothing." I said. "I had the vision of that guy…."

"Oh no. What did you mean you had a vision of me saving you?" He walked towards me, his face serious with some curiosity.

I guess there wasn't a way out of this one. "I-I had a vision a premonition of you- saving me…that day."

"So you knew I would be there?"

"Well I did, but I didn't know when it was going to happen. I didn't even know it was a vision. I just figured they were dreams, you know. But then it did happen and so it wasn't a dream." I smiled.

"They? Dreams? As in more than one?"

Mother fucker! Curse him and his attention to detail. "I didn't say they, did I?" I countered. "My mistake."

"That wasn't a mistake." He growled. "You asked me for my help, Ana. That is what I'm trying to do and I can't fully commit to it because someone, meaning you, wants to keep things from me."

He was right. I did ask for his help. "Fine." I sighed, giving up on keeping it from him. "I have had more than one."

"How many?"

I sighed again. "Before the night you actually saved me, I've been having that vision almost every night since being in Brooklyn." His eyes grew wide. "But I wasn't sure if it was a vision or a dream because I only had them at night."

"I see." He said after a long silence.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now we just keep working on getting visions when you want to. You need to control your breathing. Did you hear me talking to you?"

"No-" I started. "Wait. When I was trying to focus my attention away from the…uh…activities taking place, I heard this weird whisper. My name was being called and it sounded like you."

"That was me. I was calling for you." He smiled almost enthusiastically. "If we keep trying I can talk to you and help you learn how to breathe."

"Maybe…" I said. It sounded like a good plan, but it also sounded like it might not work. I'll give it a try though. What's the worst that can happen? Besides it not working and then I stay in the vision to long and then….well and then I die.

I rolled my eyes at myself.

This should turn out just peachy.

**Please review! If so, I will try to post another tomorrow!**

**Follow me on insta: miss_bre88**


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone! Sorry for wait! and a special apology to truefeather77 I didn't mean to make you pout:) lol I didn't have time to edit so I hope this isn't too bad! Thank you for all the reviews and the PM's along with follows and favorites! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

"So, how's your dad doing?" I flicked my wrist, guiding my brush down the canvas in careful movements. I decided to paint in the kitchen today; because there was a huge window that over looked the street. It was beautiful and the sound of people walking up and down, having conversations and laughing made it all the better. I wanted to paint it.

"He's doing well." Kate said happily, as she opened the fridge and stared at the contents. "He took me out to lunch yesterday and we even went to catch a movie."

"That's great. I haven't seen him in a while." I've been so busy with work and picking up extra hours that I don't really have time for anything else, not to mention this whole thing with Christian is eating at me and…ugh. I just have a lot on my plate.

"Yeah, me either. He's always so busy." She sighed and closed the fridge. "He asked how you were doing." She opened the fridge again. "Told him you were doing great."

"Um, Kate?"

"Yup?" He voice was a little muffled with her head in the fridge.

"Are you just going to open and close the fridge or are you going to actually get something?" I giggled as the last few words fell from my mouth.

She removed herself and closed the fridge. "I don't know if I'm hungry or not." Her lip came out into a pout. "I think I'm just bored."

"Ah." I said and returned to my painting.

"What are you drawing?"

"I'm not drawing." I stated. "I'm painting. There is a difference."

She raised her hands in defeat. "Sorry. Well, what is it that you are painting?"

"The street."

"That's cool." She said. "You know what? I feel like shopping."

"Well, go shopping." I dipped my brush in gray paint and began to outline the street in elegant strokes. The gray was a dark color, mixed with black to make it match the shade of gravel. It didn't take very long for it to remind me of Christian. His eyes began to flash in my mind and soon it was his whole face, his whole form. He was a marvelous male specimen and to me, he was perfect in every way. The deep set of his eyes made him seem dark, mysterious and dangerous. Not dangerous as in kill you dangerous, but as in situation dangerous. I don't know why but I think I liked it. There was something about Christian that told me to stay away. The way he felt when I was around him and the way he looked at me. I could tell there was something he was battling and he was keeping far more secrets from me then he was willing to share.

"Ana?" Kate pulled me out of my thoughts and by the way she said my name, I figured it wasn't the first time she had called me.

"Huh?" I said, "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said I don't want to go shopping by myself and that you should totally come with me." I thought about it. "Oh, come one. It's so pretty outside. The sun is shining and its seventy degrees out." It does sound nice. I could use a day of shopping.

"Alright. I'll go."

She gave a girly squeal and went to her room to go get dressed. I took my time gathering my brushes and putting away my paint bottles. I stood and looked at my unfinished painting. I had already painted the buildings that surrounded the streets, along with the side walk and the people walking on it. However, I didn't finish the street. I looked over it carefully. This was one of my best landscapes yet. The colors were bright and beautiful which is why I noticed the dark figure that was painted by one of the buildings. "I don't remember painting that…" I whispered to myself. I took short strides over to the window and looked down the street. Searching for the dark figure, I focused my eyes on the exact spot in which the dark figure appeared on my painting.

There was nothing.

I couldn't see anyone from out of the ordinary. There wasn't anyone who seemed to be lurking or suspicious in any way. "Ana!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Kate yelling. I put hand over my heart instantly as if to keep it from pooping out of my chest. "I hope you're getting ready and not still painting!"

I laughed to myself and then rolled my eyes. I glanced out at the street once more, seeing if the scenery has changed in the slightest. It hasn't. So I went to go get dressed and forgot about the whole thing. I was a few minutes behind Kate so I needed to hurry. I put on my dark jeans that had a few holes and a bluish greenish halter top type shirt. I finished the look with my matching brown wedges and took my hair out of its loose bun, letting my hair fall down my back in soft waves. I didn't take the time to really do my makeup and just put on some mascara and a little bit of blush and lips gloss.

I was surprisingly finished at the same time Kate was and we were headed out the door within the next few minutes. "I like your outfit." I told her. She looked cute in her dreams and cream colored sleeveless shirt with the black outline.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You too. I didn't know you had those shoes. I would have borrowed them a long time ago."

"Which is exactly why you didn't know about them."

She laughed which made me laugh. When we took a step outside of the apartment building she asked, "So where do you want to go?" She took in the air that surrounded her. "Left, right? Or do you want to grab something to eat?"

We ended up eating first, stopping at a small Chinese restaurant and then working it off by shopping. I wasn't expecting to buy anything, but I came out of most stores with at least two bags. I couldn't say the same for Kate. By the time we were finished and walking back home, she had at least ten bags in her hand. And that doesn't sound like a lot, but it is because Kate put clothes from her other bags into those ten bags so she didn't have to carry so many. She spent well over two hundred bucks and I spent no more than that. I don't know how she does it, but she does it and well. The sun was beginning to set as we neared our street. It was pretty with orange pinkish sky and the way the sun sunk behind the buildings. The streets were still busy with people walking up and down once we reached our building. It was lively and would be that way for a few more hours.

When Kate opened the door, something drew my attention which I focused down the street. It was there that I saw a person standing at the corner of a building, watching me. He was too far to pick out any familiar features but I knew for sure that it was a man.

"Ana?" Kate said. She looked in the direction I was staring and then returned her sights to me. "What are you staring at?"

"I-I don't know." I said. He wasn't moving, just staring and it was beyond creepy. I put my hands on Kate's lower back and gave her a small push. "Go."

She complied and we walked the rest of the way up to our apartment.

I was lying in my bed when I heard a knocking sound. I raised my head sluggishly and looked at my bedroom door. "What?" I mumbled. Or I think I mumbled. I let my head fall back down to my pillow and snuggled into it. I was tired and my body ached from this earlier today. I just wanted to sleep. But someone didn't want me too….

The knocking started again.

I lifted my head as well as my pillow, moving it out of the way and placing my head in its place with the pillow on top. I then threw my comforter over the pillow, hoping that would drown out all the annoying sound.

It didn't.

I sat up in my bed, stared at the door, and yelled, "WHAT!?" only the noise wasn't coming from my door, it came from my terrace. I looked at it and saw Christian standing there. I had to rub my eyes to make sure he was real. He looked at me expectantly as if I was just going to open the door for him. Well, I wasn't. I was tired, I was cranky, and I wanted him to go away so I could sleep. So I did the only thing I could do. I ignored him. I threw myself back on the bed and put the blanket over me, purposely not paying him any attention what so ever.

That didn't stop him from knocking, and after countless attempts I figured he wasn't going away and he wasn't going to stop unless I let him in. So I got out of bed.

I got out of bed slowly, taking my sweet time. I swung my legs over the bed and sat there for a minute, gaining my balance and stretching my limbs. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. He knocked again and I looked at him in rage. Stretching my legs once more, I finally got up and treaded towards the double French doors. He stood there, looking impatient and so fucking gorgeous. His hair was a tousled mess and his eyes looked dark, worried and tired all the same.

I unlocked the door and twisted the knob, pushing it open.

Not giving him a hello or wave, I grudgingly turned away and walked back to my bed. "You sure do know how to give a warm welcome." His voice was deep and made my heart beat faster. I ignored the feeling and reminded myself that he woke me up.

"You could have come at a more decent hour." I pointed out.

"It's only eleven o'clock."

"That may be true but I was sleeping." I plopped back on the bed a snuggled under the covers."Why are you here anyways?" it's been a couple of days since I've seen him and I hadn't expected him to appear again so soon.

"Ana there something I need to tell you and it's important."

His voice was deep and serious. It was all I needed to sit upright and stare at him. "What is it?" I asked, keeping the cool tone in my voice.

"I've been…following the man around, the one who tried to kidnap you."

"And?" I probed. I was no longer tired. In fact, I was wide awake and full of interest when those words slipped from his mouth.

"I overheard him discussing with the woman Elena." Her name was still so familiar, but I could never place it, no matter how hard I tried. "They're plotting a way to get you."

"Get me?" I asked. "What do you mean get me?"

"As in take you, against your will."

"Do you know what they want with me?"

I reluctantly shook his head. I knew he was hiding something and I was going to find out what it was one way or another, But first, I will be polite and just ask. "What is it that your aren't telling me?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do." I said, getting out of my bed and walking towards him. "There is more. I know there is and you aren't telling me."

"I'm trying to find out all that I can. I just- there are some things I don't want to tell you because I have yet to know if they are true."

"Well at least tell me what you think." I said, poking a finger at his shoulder. "I deserve to know, especially if it's me they want."

He sighed. "I think they want you for some sort of experiment."

I have no idea why but I laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He looked at me in an odd way, but I ignored him and continued. "Is it one of those things that they make announcements on the radio for and call…"

"Ana, this is serious. It is nothing to be taken lightly. This is something more, I know it is." He paused. "I have a feeling that it is. You need to be careful and not reckless. There is something going on, something big that they're keeping secret."

"When you say they, what do you mean?"

"When I overheard them talking they were speaking as if there was a higher authority they had to listen to. The blonde woman is not in control. It's someone else." He inhaled, and then exhaled deeply. "Please," He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Promise me that you will be careful. Promise me you won't go looking for trouble." Why would I go look for trouble? "I may not always be there when you think I am. Don't do anything stupid thinking that I'm lurking somewhere. Because if I'm not something terrible could happen and I don't know what I would do."

He wasn't kidding. I looked in his eyes and found all the confirmation I needed. There was nothing but worry. I knew in that moment that he did care, really cared. He must have or he wouldn't be going through all this trouble to follow them around. But…"Why do you care so much?" I took a step closer. I wanted him to feel uncomfortable; I wanted him to squirm under my gaze. Maybe then I would get him to tell me a straight answer, an answer I wanted to hear.

"Ana…" he whispered. I stepped closer. I was so close I could easily step up on the pads of my feet and kiss him.

"I want you to tell me why you care." I wasn't going to back down and I'll be damned if I let him get away with another unanswered question. "Please, tell me why you care."

I wasn't sure what answer I was going to get from him. "You are important to me." Okay… I was hoping for something a little more but- "And…" He looked into my eyes and touched my face with his hand. "I think I may love you." My breath got caught in my throat.

I crunched my brows together just a tad in thought. "You don't even know me." I whispered. I didn't have any right to say that because I knew I loved him and I didn't know him any better than he knew me.

"I know enough." He said, from watching you and then getting to actually talk to you these past few weeks."

There wasn't anything I could say. I was in awe and I was shocked. I didn't know whether to believe him or to just go along with it. I knew what I felt but it seemed that he didn't know what he felt. I mean did say "I think". That's a little bit far from a "I know" but still, it's something compared to the emotions he has showed me, which wasn't a whole lot. "You think you know enough." I said.

He completely ignored what I said and crushed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened at the sudden sensual attack. But after the quick adjustment, I kissed him back and fell into his strong arms. He was warm and his lips were soft. His tongue snaked into my mouth and it made my stomach feel like it was floating. The feel of his hands around my waist made me shudder, but he held my firmly and let our tongues continue to dance and our lips continue to massage. His hands slowly raised up my sides taking my shirt with them. Our kiss broke only for a second while he pulled it over my head. Tossing it to the floor, he returned his lips to mine and placed his hand on my bare back. They were so warm against my cool body and the rush of air made my nipples tighten against his chest. No longer standing his shirt, I took it off of him as well and reveled in the feel of his heat. His muscles were taught and hard, budging around my body.

I had no idea what I was doing. This was new to me, but with Christian everything felt right and came so easily. He took off my shorts like some animal and I was left in only my underwear. He undid his pants and let them fall to his feet. He stepped out of them along with his shoes, now only in his dark blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I stared at the huge swell hidden inside. He gave me a smug smile and backed me into the bed, pushing me down and falling over me. "Your skin is soft." He growled in my ear and then nipped at my neck. I let out a shaky breathe that almost sounded like a moan.

I was nervous.

He felt good. Really good. Almost too good. Did I want to do this? What a dumb question, of course I did. I've never wanted anything as much as I wanted him right now. But I could shake my nervousness. I sat up and pushed him off of me. "Ana? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry." I said. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" He asked.

"Have sex with you."

"I was doing that bad huh?" He smiled. "That's really sad on my part. I wasn't even in yet."

I let out a small laugh.

"Be honest. I'm bad right." He was trying to lighten the mood, to make me feel better and he didn't even know what was wrong. It was sweet and he showed me so much by that small act. I thought, what was wrong with this? Is there anything wrong with me giving myself to Christian? Yeah, I didn't know him like I knew Kate or even Ethan but I knew what I felt for him. I trusted him and people had sex with people they didn't know all the time. At least I knew his name and that he cared about me. I was important and he might even love me. I think that is enough. Right? It didn't matter. This is what I wanted. No one had a right to judge me and I don't know why I was acting so damn crazy, it's not like the whole world would know. I shook my head as I tried to rationalize my thoughts. "Ana?"

I looked at Christian, his eyes being the first to capture my attention. Just one look was all it took to make me make my decision. It wasn't a hard one but I wanted to make the right choice for me. And god, did I want this, him. I grabbed his head and pulled him toward me, bringing our lips together and taking down onto the bed with me.

Everything was happening so fast. Christian took my underwear off with his teeth, how he did that I have no idea. It wasn't long before he had his off as well. The swell of his penis behind his briefs didn't do him justice. My eyes themselves grew at the sight of his large member. I controlled my rapid breathing and did everything I could to look compose.

I was ready for him, I think. I hoped to the higher power that he would be able to fit inside me. I knew he would. I took science in high school and in college and have learned that the vagina can expand more than three times its size. I mean a baby can fit threw there and their head are way bigger then Christians. But still…it hurts to be stretched.

Speaking of babies….That is something I do not want. So while Christian sucked on my neck and rubbed his fingers down my wet vagina, I reached over a grabbed a condom that Kate so generously let me use when she thought I was screwing her brother. I opened the drawer and he stopped what he was doing. I hid my disappointment at the loss of his touch and handed him the foiled packet. He gave me a look. I knew that look and I nodded my head and said, "It isn't what you think." And he was about to find out pretty soon.

He opened it and reached between us, balancing on his elbow. He finished and looked at me. "Are you sure about this?" He kissed my lips gently. "I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."

"I'm fine." He needs to shut up before I change my mind.

He guided himself into me and when I felt him at my entrance, I stilled. His eyes bored into mine and his eyes brows furrowed in confusion. "Go." I said breathlessly.

He pushed all the way into me. I knew he did because it hurt like fucking bitch. My body jerked in reaction and my fingers dug deeply into his back, causing him to make a small hissing sound. I didn't stop there. I dug my teeth into his shoulder to avoid letting out a small cry that represented the pain and discomfort. Christian lifted his head up along with his upper body, leaving himself inside me. One look at my face and he knew. Not only did he know but he looked mad. His finger came up and wiped away a tear I didn't know had escaped. "Are you fucking kidding me, Ana?"

I shook my head fast. "No Christian, just keep going, please." I was already here and I the pain had already stopped. I wanted him to continue, I wanted to feel the pleasure that Kate is always talking about. "Please." I repeated. "I want to feel you. Keep going." He hesitated, but his body moved. Finding a steady motion, I began to move with him. Once the pain was gone it felt like complete bliss. His teeth found my neck and he began to nibble and suck. I turned my head, giving him better access. My hands traveled up and down his back, feeling every muscle that flexed as he moved. It was so good. He felt amazing, pure male. "Mmmm…" The moans started to replace the ragged breathing and then my muscles began to tighten. I wanted him to go deeper. I put my hands on his lower back and pushed him into me. He growled in my ear, an animal like sound that did amazing things to my body.

"Oh…." I said as he pushed farther in. He began to move at a faster rate and his arms tightened round me, gripping me strongly. An overwhelming feeling began to creep on me. I could feel the muscles in my vagina constricting around his dick. The small tremors and the pulsing of his piece made me reach my limit. "Christian!" I moaned out. This was an orgasm, I now knew.

And it was astonishingly blissful.

"Ana…" Christian growled as he pumped out his release. I could feel the pulsing of his shaft which made my climax last a little longer.

I lied on his chest and kissed his pectoral. I breathed in his scent and sighed heavily as I began to drift. It also didn't escape my attention that Christian was a little mad at me for not telling him, not mention that the vision I had a few days ago wasn't the first time we had sex.

I don't even know what to think about that.

The feel of Christian's fingers tracing small circles around my back helped me drift to sleep and I welcomed the darkness with open arms and without my v card in tow.

**Christian's secrets will be revealed in the next chapter! Let's see how Ana will react!:)**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, the favorites and the follows! Sorry for the wait! I have been super duper busy! I had half of this chapter done last week, but due to some recent events I wasn't able to finish and had to put it off, along with my other two stories: A Painless Face and Playing for Forever. I should have those two posted by the end of the week! I do apologize for the wait, but this week is midterm week for school before spring break and I'm taking 5 classes so I am swamped right now! It's so difficult to find time to write! This Friday my dad is retiring from the military and is having his retirement ceremony so I'm going to be busy with that while also planning his party! Then I have to go to Austin to visit my grandmother who came down from Michigan so yeah…please be patient with me! I'm usually very good about posting daily but life tends to get in my way! Damn!**

**Thank you all for your support and here is another chapter for you al! Enjoy!**

It was ten o'clock and I was heading to work. As the days went by it started getting colder at night and I was getting excited for the winter to come. I love winter. I love the cold weather, the snow, and the dark skies that made it feel more like my favorite season. I was dreading wearing this stupid uniform to work, though. I needed to make sure to run it by Nadia. I'm sure that we could get some long sleeve ref shirts that covered my torso. Pants would be nice to.

It was dark and it was quiet as I rounded the street corner. I was aware of my surrounding and have learned to move fast enough. Brooklyn wasn't always the safest place to be, especially at night. And with this new threat on the horizon it would do me well to be more careful. I took what Christian said into consideration and I was going to abide by it…mostly. I don't know what he meant when he said I needed to lay low. I don't exactly go out all the time. I know I should be worried about what I saw in my vision. And I am. Not in the sense where I'm going to put my life on hold, but I am cautious. I've been on my own for a while. I have taken care of myself and I can change the outcome of my visions. It's another reason why I am not scared for my life.

I took the next few steps and found myself inside the bar.

"Hey, Ana." Ethan was the first to greet me as usual.

"Hey." I smiled. I headed to the back and put away my purse and my jacket. Once I was behind the bar, I began to work, grabbing the towel and taking people's orders. There was a man who sat at the end of the bar, staring up at the T.V and twirling the empty glass in his hand. "Hi, can I get you anything?" I asked. His eyes were the color of honey and his hair even lighter, a very handsome man. He looked like he was in his late twenties.

"Yeah. Can I get a coffee? Black." It wasn't unusual that we get people here who order coffee, even though this is a bar, but it still always seemed to shock me.

"Sure thing." I smiled. He smiled back but it wasn't real. I grabbed a white mug and placed in front of him, grabbing the kettle full of coffee and pouring the hot beverage in front of him. "Having a rough night?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and I saw his sadness.

"You could say that." He said.

"Well, I hope this coffee makes it better." I said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

He returned it and this time it was genuine. "You know what I hate?" He suddenly said, taking me off guard.

"No, what?"

"People who lie." He slurped his coffee then returned his attention to me. "It's annoying."

"I completely agree." I said through a small laugh.

"My girlfriend cheated on me." He said.

"That is rough." I stated, trying to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"You know what's worse?" I shook my head. "She cheated on me with my brother." I'm sure I was gaping. That really does suck. He saw the look on my face, took another sip of coffee than shook his head and said, "Wait, it gets better, not only is he my brother, but he's my twin."

"You're kidding?" It was all I could say.

He gave a bitter laugh. "Nope. And what's worse, she lied and said she thought it was me. I mean come on, surly you would have figured out it was me after the several times she slept with him."

"I am really sorry." I said, and I meant it.

"It's alright." He sighed. "Hey, can I get a few shots of your strongest alcohol in here?"

"Of course." I went to that back of the bar and grabbed our strongest liquor and poured three shots in his coffee. He thanked me and I moved on to the next customer. That was a lot a drama to take in and I wasn't even a part of it. Poor guy.

The night felt like it was going on forever. It was a little slow tonight and the most we got was twenty people at once. "Ana, my shift is over in the next ten minutes, can you take over my tables?" Ethan had got moved onto the floor once Nadia showed up.

"Yeah, I got it." I said. He went to the back to turn in his time slip for our next paychecks. I went to the floor and asked his two left over customers if they needed anything. When they politely told me they were fine I returned behind the bar and began to clean the counters. Ethan came back out soon after.

"Thanks." He said and kissed me on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Yup." I smiled and returned to my clean up duties. The bell rang as he took his leave and in the next three minutes the bell rang again, signaling someone's entrance. I looked up and rolled my eyes. "Why am I not surprised to see you?"

I could hear his footsteps, getting closer. Turning to the back of the bar I placed the dirty shot glasses in the sink. "I need to talk to you." His voice was deep, serious, and delicious. I hated the way he affected me, but at the same time I loved every bit of it.

Once I gained my composure and put on my blank face I turned. "So talk."

"Not hear." He growled.

Was he mad?

"Look, I don't get my break until the next ten minutes. So either you wait or you just talk to me now, while I work."

"I'll wait." He said, unapprovingly.

I nodded and turned back around; letting out the breath I was holding. I continued my cleaning and was surprised that I was able to get all of the shot glasses cleaned and put away within the ten minutes. I wasn't necessarily happy that the ten minutes were up, I was dreading talking to Christian, but I knew it was something I had to do. Ignoring him, I walked to the back and knocked on Nadia's office door. I opened it and found her focused on her computer. "Hey, I'm going on my break. Matt should be here in the next hour but until then cam you come work the front for twenty? I'm the only one here."

"What happened to Ethan?" She said looking confused.

"Remember he had a schedule change because of school?"

"Oh right. I forgot. Yeah, I'll work the front. I need a break from this-," she gestured to her desk that consisted of her work, "anyways."

"Okay." I smiled, closing the door and turning to soon face Christian and his unidentified emotions. He was a hard person to read and there were so many secrets I knew he was hiding. But I couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing whatever he was doing for me. I stepped out from the back door and around the bar towards Christian. "Let's talk." I led him out to the side of the bar, in an alley that was blocked from one side.

"What are you doing?" He said, once the door closed.

I was a little taken back by his tone. "What are you talking about?" My voice was leveled, showing control and innocence. I really didn't know what his problem was.

"Don't act dumb." He said and my eyes widened in shock. "Who's the guy you let kiss your cheek."

"That's what this is about?" I was starting to get angry. "He's just my friend."

"It looked like more than that to me. And I told you to keep a low profile, what the hell are you doing?"

"I am keeping a low profile but Christian, I have to work! I can't just stop living my life and my life consists of work. I have to pay bills and help with the payment of my apartment with Kate. I cannot not work!"

"You're going to get yourself caught."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get out on my ass. I've been taking care of myself for a long time Christian and I sure as hell don't need you around in order to do that. I really do appreciate everything that you've done for me and I promise you that I'm being careful but I need to work." I was getting worked up which made me do a one eighty in the conversation. "And don't know what you're getting so worked up about over a kiss on the cheek. He is my friend."

"Yeah." He growled. "He's also the guy who stood between your legs and kissed you on your neck."

"That was before you and I were a thing. And are we even a thing, because you haven't said anything? Not only that, why do you even care!" Now I was yelling. "You were the one who left! There was no goodbye, no note, not even a creepy stalking thing that you do. There was nothing." I held in my tears. There was no way I wanted him to see how much it hurt to have him not be there the morning after he took my virginity.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I scoffed. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"I don't know what else to say. I-I…" The words stopped and he fell silent. He looked as if he was lost in thought, finding the words to say.

"Look, we can just do this later; I need to get back to work." I didn't wait for his answer as I turned to head back in side.

Suddenly his big hand wrapped around my upper arm and held onto it with a firm grip. I was just about to yell when my body froze and my vision turned into darkness. The air left my lungs, but with Christian's helped I learned to control my breathing a little better. My eyes focused, slowly peering out and watching the darkness fade to the sides.

"_I'm waiting! Why don't you have her!" The blonde yelled._

"_I'm sorry. I could never find a time when she's alone. She's been spending most of the time in her apartment. She went out a few days ago but she was with Kate. There's hardly an opportunity." The child molester looking dude came out from the shadows._

"_That isn't good enough! Do what you did the first time you almost had her!" She was fuming, her hands being raised to show her anger._

"_You mean when some guy knocked me out?"_

"_It's not likely that will happen again! Did you find out who it was?" She sighed, reeling in her rage. "I'm sure the guy was someone she knew!"_

"_The only person I see her with is Kate."_

_She looked around aimlessly. Her face beautifully scary. She placed her fingers on each of her temples, closing her eyes and tracing circles as she let in a deep soothing breath. "We have had to delay this experiment by three weeks because you don't know how to do your fucking job. My husband is a very impatient man when it comes to his work and your only making it worse."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Where is your lost partner?"_

"_I don't know. Watching Kate? I think he might have befriended maybe even romantically involved."_

_The blonde opened her eyes quickly took a step forward, slapping him in the face and causing the sound to echo throughout the room. The man held his cheek and showed pure shock. "Shut up." She said. "Now, tell me where he is!"_

"_I'm right here chill the fuck out." That voice. I know that voice. I've dreamt of that voice. I trusted that voice. It can't be him. But it is…_

_Christian entered the room through a dark door. He looked composed and beautiful, but his eyes held rage. "Where have you been?" The blonde asked. Her eyes held no more anger and her voice was subtle. The way she was looking at Christian was…weird. It was like an animal staring at its prey, but…weirder. _

"_Like he told you," He nodded at the man, "I was watching Kate."_

"_And why have you been watching her? I haven't heard you report back to me on Ana in over four weeks." _

_He shrugged effortlessly as if he didn't even care. "I already know her daily routine. I was watching Kate to get an idea of hers. Remember they are best friends and they spend a lot of time together when neither one is busy."_

"_He makes a valid point." The man said voluntarily._

"_And have you figured out her schedule?" The blonde questioned as she stepped closer to him. Very close to him, I might add. "We need Ana. And we need her now." She put her hand on his shoulder and stared at him intimately._

_That conniving, cheating, little bitch! She's married! And Christian is mine!_

_Well, not anymore! He's been on their side this whole fucking time! How could he do that to me? I gave myself to him in every way. I trusted him to help me and protect me and look where that has gotten me. How could I be so stupid? No wonder why it seemed like he was keeping shit from me. Because he was! I should have known. He seemed to know a lot more than he let on about my almost kidnapping and now I knew why. He was a part of it! But…_

_Why did he save me from his "partner" if that's true? And why has he been warning me to keep a low profile? I was confused. Extremely confused. I didn't know if I could trust him or not._

"_Tomorrow night Christian." The blonde said, pulling me out of my perplexing thoughts._

"_What?" He replied._

"_I want her here by tomorrow. If you don't bring her then it looks like I'll have to do it myself." Her gazed turned icy, almost as icy as her voice. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_He said nothing. Although he returned the cold stare. She left the room, but not before she rubbed her hand across his ass._

_This Bitch!_

I was thrust from the world of future events. Back to where Christian had, now, both of his hands wrapped around my arms. I gasped for the little bit of oxygen I needed and blinked my eyes a few times. As I slowly remembered where I was I focused on the face in front of me. "Ana?" He said. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" I replied. Yanking my arms away from him, I said calmly and sarcastically, "I don't know Christian. Am I okay?"

"What did you see?"

"Oh, gee, let me see…" I tapped my pointer finger on my chin, "Oh right, how about the fact that you're working with that blonde troll!" I don't know if he was surprised by my yelling or that I found out he works with them, but his eyes were size of saucers and his jaw tightened, along with the whitening of his face.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this…" He said as he scratched the back of his head and looked around the alley.

"Were you even going to tell me?" I asked.

"Of course I was!" He said, finally turning his gaze to me.

"When?" I countered. "Before? After? Or during my so called kidnapping?"

"No! I-"

I stepped closer not letting him get another word in. "Did you even give a shit about me?"

"Yes! I-"

"Or was everything you aid a load of bull shit?"

"Ana, I would never_"

"I don't like being lied to! I don't like to be made a fool, and I don't like when people take such feeling for granted!"

"Ana would you just up and listen to me!"

I wasn't done. "This is inconceivable! You are a liar, a manipulator, and a sneaky prick who likes to play with a woman's emotions! I can't believe how foolish I was to think that you were so…perfect! Well fuck that and fuck you, Christi-,"

He suddenly crushed his lips against mine, putting an end to the words that seemed to flow effortlessly from my lips. I let myself forget that he was on the side of evil and let his lips work on mine. Even though he's been lying to me, I can't help but to feel the safety and the warmth that he provided. Not only that but his lips simply felt amazing and I couldn't resist the electrical charge that reeled me in, making me feel the deepest of feelings, the only feelings I could respond to. I hated that my body responded to him this way, especially since I was angry with him, but who was I kidding? Christian was everything a girl could want. He was mysterious, he took control, he was handsome, sweet, and caring, but what was more important was that he made me feel. I mean really feel. My family past wasn't always the best and I stopped feeling deep connections. The only one who came close was Kate and even then, I haven't let her in fully. But, with Christian, everything just felt so easy, so right…

And even then, it doesn't change the fact that he is with them, with _her._

Everything came rushing back and I made myself forget about how good he felt. I pulled back, feeling a wave of disappointment and hidden longing. Ignoring it, I drew my arm back and released my anger, frustration and confusion with a good right hook to his face.

Catching him completely off guard, he actually fell to the floor, catching himself on his hands. He let out a humorless laugh then massaged out his jaw all while staring at me.

"Don't do that!" That's what my mind wanted. For him to stop, but my heart and my body was saying something totally different.

"Ana." He said, getting up. "Just let me explain please."

"You can tell me later." I said. "I need to get back to work." I didn't wait for his answer, I just went back inside and continued to serve and clean the table and bar, although, that didn't stop the thoughts wandering through my mind. I couldn't believe was I had seen. I knew there was something up with him, but this…Even this was too much for me to handle at once. And that kiss. God, I just melted which was something I did not want to happen. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to trust him with all that I had but how could I? I didn't know what to believe or how to feel. I moved away from California to be on my own, to get away from my family so that I didn't need to deal with them and their drama. I moved away so I could things on my own, to figure out life and to see what it has to offer and right now all I was getting was visions that I couldn't fully control and a jealous, sexy beast, who might or might not be playing me and planning my kidnapping. Not to mention I lost my virginity to him. Good God, my life should be a movie or something. I let my head fall onto the table and let out a frustrating groan.

"Someone is having a long night." Nadia smiled as she wiped down a few table away from me.

"You have no idea." I said not lifting my head from the table. "I've only ever had one man in my life that I actually liked and he's just ugh!"

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse, I think he might be kidnapping me." I sighed heavily.

Nadia laughed. "Hmm…He sounds perfect." The funny thing was I was being serious. In any other case a hot guy kidnapping you would be a delightful fantasy and a sexy as hell reality, but in my case it's the opposite. Knowing that there are three other people involved makes it not a imaginary but a creepy actuality. "Where can I get one?" She smiled.

"Hmm, you can have mine." I suggested. "He comes with three other people." I even wiggled my eyebrows at her to complete my offer.

"Ha! A foursome? Haven't tried that before." Now I was the one that laughed. We were thinking totally different thoughts and it was funny! "I think I might pass."

It was another three hours before Nadia decided to close up. It was two in the morning and she was ready to close up and just call it a night. And I was too. I was exhausted both mentally and physically. My mind kept circling back to Christian and I tried my best to forget about him for while so I could focus on my work. It wasn't happening. I was still angry with him. I don't think I was even angry with him for having been a part of it but because he lied to me. I really hate liars and I choose to drop them from my life rather than hear them out. What's the point? I can't surround myself with people like that. But this is Christian…

I have to hear him and I will. Eventually. I need time to process everything because is a doozy.

I went to the back of the room and grabbed my jacket a long with my purse. It's been one hell of a night and I'm ready to just go home and sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. Yes. That is exactly what I need. I came out of the back with my stuff in hand and watched as Nadia placed the rest of the chairs on the tables.

"Goodnight, Nadia."

"Goodnight Ana." She looked back and smiled. "I will see you tomorrow night. Don't be late." She pointed a finger at me.

"When am I ever?" I said with a laugh.

"Goodnight."

I turned and left, walking out the door and muttering one last goodnight before I stepped out into the cold night. I walked a few extra steps before placing my purse in between my legs and throwing on my jacket. It was cold and a crop top wasn't cutting it. Not at all. After, I continued my walk and headed around the corner. I was anxious to get home and get into bed. But it looks like my night had something planned already….

When I rounded the corner I bumped into someone who made me fall to the ground. "Ugh!" I scoffed. "Excuse you! What? Do you not have manners or something?" I stood up quickly and dusted my ass off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" She didn't sound sorry, she sound like a smart sarcastic bitch. I looked up at her as the words feel from her mouth, ready to knock some sense into her. She was rude and I didn't like it.

My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her. She was beautiful just like in my visions, but she was also fake. Everything about her was fake and I could see right through her façade. "Elena." I said. I didn't mean to say her name but it rolled off my tongue in an acid tone.

She seemed surprised that I knew her name, but why would she? She must have eventually known I would find out who she was, since I can for tell future events. Future events…

Wait. The vision I had a few hours ago…That couldn't have happened already. It was day time when it happened, I saw the sunlight through the window and I had the vision at night….

Unless it was something that already happened…

But that has never happened. I've never seen the past before….

"Why do you look so confused?" He voice was menacing and her smile made me sick. She looked as evil as evil could possibly get. Okay so maybe I should have listened to Christian a little more about the laying low. I mean I did but I have to go to work. There wasn't much I could do about that and now I think it was time I take Christians advice, advice that he hasn't yet given me yet, but I could hear him saying the word: Run!

And when that black SUV came screeching around the corner that's exactly what I did. I ran. I ran like Celie did in The Color Purple and didn't stop.

Her evil laugh made my stomach drop and it motivated me to move even faster.

Once my lungs started to give out I hid in an alley. An alley that was a dead end. "Fuck!" I said. I turned around to go back and try again. The sound of foot prints drawing near made my heart stop and my stomach to feel queasy!

I hurriedly removed myself from the alley and ran, but my actions were stopped by hand over my mouth and a scream that echoed through the night.

**Please review! It makes me happy! Sorry about some of the grammar problems!:)**


End file.
